Never Forget
by AshtonJacks
Summary: When Robert Scorpio and Laura Spencer are the recipients of a picture of a young boy, they immediately suspect that Helena Cassadine has something up her sleeve. The question is what? They enlist the help of the WSB to find the answers they seek. Features


Background: This story really strays off the GH timeline so please keep that in mind when reading. Pretend for a moment that Robert and Laura were dating just prior to the kidnapping. She was held on Helena's compound for 2 yrs and gave birth to Nikolas (Stefan's son) during that time. Nikolas is 20 and Lucky 17 and Lulu is 4. Robert and Anna returned to Port Charles a year ago and Anna and Laura are very close. Nikolas is believed to be Stavros' son. Lucky has patched things up with his family and lives under their roof. 

Prologue

"No!" It couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't! The blond woman tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmare took hold of her. The images assaulted her slumbering sense in 

quick succession, the ripping pain, the fear of being alone when it all happened, lights, people, a thin cry. She bolted up; trying to catch her breath as the tears fell. Laura Spencer never understood the frequent dream but she was a prisoner to the sadness it held. 

Getting out of bed, Laura checked on her children. There was Lulu snug in her bed and sucking her thumb, her dark hair a stark contrast to the snowy white of the pillow. And there was Lucky sleeping deeply. He had thrown the covers off in his sleep and as Laura went to cover him, she couldn't miss the fact that her boy was more man now. 

After the dream Laura was always unable to sleep, so she made herself some tea. As it brewed, she turned her thoughts to her third child, Nikolas. Even though Nikolas only lived ten miles away, she missed him terribly. Her eldest was the child that she had been parted from the longest. Lost in what might have been Laura's thoughts drifted.

Chapter 1 March 1999

"Lesley Lu come on." Laura tugged the four-yr old's hand away from a snail. "Sorry about that Anna." She smiled at her friend. 

"It's all right Laura." Anna smiled "Robin wasn't a baby so long ago." There was sadness in Anna's smile. She and her husband Robert had been trying to have children for a few years, to no avail. Anna had been seriously injured in an accident some years ago, and that injury to her womb caused by a broken pelvis would make childbearing next to impossible. At least they had Robin. 

"How is Robin? How are her classes going?" Laura asked. She hated it when Anna's eyes showed so much sadness.

"They're going well. Did I tell you she changed her major to pre med.? She's in some classes with Carly and they talk occasionally." Laura's eyes widened when she heard that and Anna smiled. In some ways it wasn't that outrageous a thought. Things had moved forward quite a bit around the time of Carly's release from the institution. Robin and Jason realized things weren't working for them anymore and had broken up just before Carly's release. Carly and Jason had married over Christmas and now shared joint custody of Michael with his biological father AJ.

All of these changes stemmed from the return of Robin's parents to Port Charles after a six-year absence. They were believed to be deceased, and their return had sent shockwaves throughout Port Charles. Robin had gone through a phase of what could only be described as rebelliousness and broke up with Jason during this time. She wasn't currently dating anyone, now and had settled down into a routine of life, living with her best friend Brenda and attending classes at PCU. Her happiness was gratifying to her parents but they both felt something was missing. The ladies both sipped their tea and watched Lulu play.

"I won!" Lucky Spencer crowed as he added some cigars to the pile that sat to his left. Glancing at his father, he saw Luke's telltale scowl.

"You little card shark. This deck did not have five aces Lucky!"

"It did so! I won it fairly Uncle Robert. You're just jealous because you lost your best Cubans." Robert and Luke each shook their heads. In less then an hour of playing Lucky had won all the cigars. 

"Mate how about a drink before we play again." Luke nodded and went behind the bar, grabbing two cans of Fosters. Handing the first to Robert, he eyed his with distaste.

"You Australians sure can't make decent beer. This stuff smells like a horse couldn't hold its bladder.

"Be quiet and drink. Lucky what are we playing for this time?" Robert took a long swallow of his beer and smiled. It really was horrible but he'd never give Luke the satisfaction of knowing how much he hated it. 

Lucky rummaged around the bar. He'd already taken their spare change and cigars; there wasn't much else to take. He found a few huge boxes of toothpicks. These would do. Lucky loved these weekly poker games at Luke's with his father and uncle. It was one of the only things that kept him away from Liz these days. It didn't hurt that they ended up drinking so much that they played sloppily at best. Too bad Laura had stopped them from playing for cash. Lucky had made two car payments with the losses from one game.

Glancing at the clock Luke frowned. It was almost 7 PM and that meant the ladies would want them home soon. Lucky would go out with Liz tonight while Robert Anna Laura and Luke had dinner and rehashed old times together. That was the way their Friday nights had gone since their best friends had come home. Luke was overjoyed that his best friend had come back to town. Everyone had been sure that Robert and Anna were dead when out of the blue they showed up at the Spencer home. After Lucky had knocked them out, he had been shocked to realize that they were the legendary Robert and Anna. Robert had never let him live that down.

Halfway across the world, a young man stood on his balcony, the warm air swirling around him as he looked out at the endless sea. This was the fourth night in a week that he was unable to sleep. Where was home? Would he ever find the place where he belonged? It wasn't here, that he knew for certain. Home could not be with this sadistic witch; if it were, his life would be over after 21 years.

"Uncle are you home?" Nikolas Cassadine called as he entered the main house of the Wyndamere estate. He brushed against a pile of mail on the desk and rushed to pick it up.

"Hello Nikolas. " Stefan entered the room. He had been on a conference call in his library, but now business had concluded "Did you get the Dickens book I suggested to you?" Nikolas held up 'A Tale of Two Cities.' He was on spring break from his classes at Port Charles University, but as he had never read that classic, Stefan had suggested it to him.

"Mrs. Lansbury we are ready for dinner." Stefan called toward the kitchen. As he and Nikolas made their way to the table, Stefan noticed a large envelope postmarked from Greece. He was filled with a deep sense of foreboding as he took his letter opener and sliced the edge of the envelope open. Pulling out a photograph of a dark haired young man, he read the caption scrawled across the bottom of the photo-Never Forget.

Chapter 2

The young man awoke from a restless night's sleep. He hadn't had a full night of sleep since the sadistic witch had come for a visit. Things were so much better when she stayed away. She only spent a week every month at the villa. Malta was too quiet for her tastes, she'd always told him, and this small island off its northern coast could not hold her attention for more then a week at a time. He always assumed she had other lives to ruin. Showering and dressing in a silence that was as comforting as it was all encompassing, the young man daydreamed about his escape. First, he would drug the guards, then overpower the witch, then hopefully he would be able to sail to the mainland and leave this prison of paradise behind him forever. It wouldn't be easy. The witch employed over thirty guards and servants, all of which were polite to him, but held no loyalty to anyone but the one that paid their bills.

Making his way down to the ornate dining room, he plastered a smile upon his face. He would pretend to be the dutiful grandson for the witch. One thing he was confident in was his acting ability.

"Good morning, Alexi." The blond woman intoned.

"Grandmother." Alex slipped into the free seat at the table and put some fruit on his plate. As time went on he was finding it harder and harder to be civil to this woman. 

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Laura do you know when Luke will be back?" Anna asked her friend. The poker game had wrapped up and the four friends were all set to eat dinner when Lucky had called. He had a flat tire and no spare, so Luke had driven out to help him.

"I wouldn't think more then ten minutes. I imagine he'll bring back that horrible Fosters beer again." Both women laughed. It wasn't hard to understand how much Robert hated the brew, but his masculine pride kept him drinking it. As Anna finished getting the stir-fry ready, Laura went over to help, but Anna shooed her into the living room.

Robert Scorpio was going through his mail while the ladies visited. The two couples had such a long-standing relationship that this level of comfort was expected and welcomed. Robert smiled as Laura sat on the couch, and kept opening envelopes. 

"So many bills, " he muttered as he effectively opened each envelope and placed it in a pile. Robert was more then organized and had the pile done in a couple of minutes. All that remained was a manila envelope, with a Greek postmark upon it. Shrugging, he opened the envelope and pulled out a single photo, of a young man. 'Never forget the truth' was scrawled across the bottom. As he stared mutely at the photograph, blood rushing in his head, Robert almost forgot to breathe. Who was he? Who could he be?

"Robert are you all right?" Laura asked. He was standing clutching a piece of paper and had gone white. Laura jumped up to assist him, but froze when she too saw the photograph. "Oh my lord," Laura sagged against an entirely unresponsive Robert. This simply could not be happening. How was this possible?

"We have to talk, Now." Robert whispered, finally breaking his unresponsiveness. "Anna, Laura and I have an errand to do. We'll be right back." Robert pulled her out of his house, placed her in his car and started the engine. Talk they would, starting now.

"Hey cowboy, Liz, you're all set." Luke closed his car trunk and smiled at the couple. "Where are you two going tonight?" Liz was wearing a very dressy ensemble and Lucky was adorned in a suit. They looked the epitome of carefree youth, but Luke knew the opposite was true. After two very hard years, Lucky and Liz were finally able to just be a couple without dealing with their respective pasts and the repercussions. They were in love and were not afraid to show it to the world.

"We're going to that new under 21 dance club, dad." Lucky said. 

"And dinner at the Grille," Liz put in. She and Lucky tried to go out to a really nice place once a month or so and this was their special night. She smiled as she noticed Luke slip Lucky a 20.00 bill. 

"Buy the lady some flowers, card shark" Luke whispered in his ear. He waited until Lucky and Liz had driven off to get into his car and make his way to Casa Scorpio. Robert and Anna had purchased a rambling natural wood home on the western side of the harbor. It was quiet and peaceful. 

"I need you to find this information out immediately." Stefan thundered into the telephone. Dialing Alexis' phone number after that of the private investigator, he was dismayed to find that her answering machine was on. 

"Alexis, this is Stefan please call me as soon as you get back from your date with Mr. Ashton." Ned Ashton, the thought of him left a sour taste in Stefan's mouth, but right now he had more important matters to attend to. After finding the photograph, he had excused himself to make some calls. Who was this boy and more importantly what were his mother's plans for him. This whole mess screamed of Helena, but what could she want. Stefan had no children that were unaccounted for, nor did any of his dead relatives. So who was this person and why was he involved in whatever this was? Resolving to get answers soon, Stefan joined Nikolas at the dining room table. The food was slightly cold, but there was no way Stefan could have eaten without placing those important calls.

"Is everything all right, uncle?" Nikolas was very concerned. At Stefan's nod, he visibly relaxed.

"Everything will be fine, Nikolas. Never forget that."

Chapter 3

Luke entered Casa Scorpio carrying a bag of fat free potato chips, and a six-pack of Fosters beer. Looking around her surmised that everyone was in the kitchen. Entering he only saw Anna.

"Where are Laura and Robert?" Luke was perplexed.

With an elegant shrug, Anna conveyed her lack of knowledge. "Robert called back that they needed to run some errand. You must have just missed them."

Luke held up the six-pack of beer. "Maybe they thought I'd forget the brew."

"Oh Luke that is horrible stuff." They both giggled at the thought of Robert swallowing the beer with a pained smile plastered upon his face. He did it just to make a point. Anna opened the refrigerator and handed Luke a Budweiser bottle and got a sparkling water for herself. While she was trying to get pregnant, Anna would not drink any alcohol. It was such a small sacrifice to make when she may hold a little baby in her arms some day. Luke noticed this and his expression softened. 

"Are you and Robert still trying?" He asked gently. If Robert was a brother in all but blood, Luke was certain Anna was another sister. They had been trying to have a baby for nearly five years now and Luke knew it was a painful process.

"Yes we are." Anna told him, tears suddenly filling her eyes. "Luke it is so hard." She whispered. Luke nodded. He and Laura had tried some time before the conception of Lulu and they knew first hand the roller coaster of hope and disappointment that a trying couple was on. Luke hugged Anna gently.

"It will work out I know it. Never forget to keep the faith."

Lucky and Liz entered the Port Charles hotel Grille and took their seats. At seventeen years old they were the youngest patrons there, but they fit in totally. As they sat waiting for their food they had a look around. Bobbie and Jerry sat at a secluded corner booth, while Ned and Alexis were finishing up at the table closest to the door. Lucky looked at Liz and smiled at her totally contented smile.

"Are you having a good time?" Lucky asked sensing that he knew the answer. He and Liz together had been a long time coming and their relationship was twice as sweet for the wait. They were nearly inseparable and halfway through their junior year of high school; they were already planning a future together. 

"I'm having a great time." Liz smiled at Lucky. He was everything she wanted in a guy, handsome, smart, cool and romantic. 

They ate their dinner slowly and headed to the dockside nightclub. The Jacks Connection was a throwback to many discos of the 1970s and was wildly popular since it's opening on Thanksgiving last year. Co-run by Jerry Jacks and his fiancé Bobbie Spencer, it catered to both the under 21 crowd and adults in separate but equally popular rooms. A blend of disco and popular music, oldies and romantic standards, it was a standout on the docks and rivaled Luke's as the most popular nightspot.

Entering the club, Lucky and Liz were met by Bobbie who greeted the guests a few nights a week. She made them put away the cover charge as she fussed over them. Her engagement agreed well with Bobbie; she had never looked better or seemed happier.

"Aunt Bobbie, you shouldn't do that." Lucky said, thoroughly amused.

"She shouldn't do what?" Jerry asked, walking up to the threesome. Lucky sighed. Jerry Jacks wasn't exactly his favorite person but he couldn't deny that Jerry had treated Bobbie well after a rocky start. 

"She won't even let us pay out way in." Liz smiled.

"And well she shouldn't." Jerry asserted. "Get in there and have fun. That's an order."

"Thanks." Lucky replied; knowing that he was outnumbered. Grabbing Liz's hand they entered the under 21 room.

Jerry and Bobbie watched them walk in arm in arm. Smiling at each other they were struck by the parallels between their relationship and Lucky and Liz.

"Did you notice how her eyes just sparkle when he looks at her?" Bobbie asked, looking at her true love.

"I did. It must be similar to how I look when I look at you." Jerry whispered huskily, bending down to nuzzle Bobbie's neck.

Alex sighed in relief as he watched the speedboat carrying the witch out of his life. He had waited all day for this moment. Her visits were getting shorter but more frequent, alerting him to the fact that something was amiss. Thankfully, when she left she took some of the guards with her. The rest of them mostly left him alone, guarding the perimeter of the secure island and attending the witch's whims. He quietly stole into her chambers. Knowing he had timed it perfectly, Alex moved quickly to the safe hidden under the bed. He had almost cracked the combination just before the witch's arrival. Working on the safe for an hour, he Alex was rewarded by the satisfying click as the lock gave. He wanted to shout out an exclamation of triumph, but knew that by doing that he'd be caught. Barely reining in his excitement, he jotted the combination down in a small notepad, then removed the contents of the safe. Working his way to his room, Alex was filled with wonder. The files were inches thick and surely contained the answers he needed to escape, to live outside the shadow of the witch.

Carefully locking his door, Alex stowed most of the files in a small hollow in the wall behind his bookshelf. The first file was marked Port Charles. Opening it, Alex saw a stack of photographs, all labeled with names. He sifted through them, looking for some sort of a connection…. Nikolas Cassadine, Stefan Cassadine, Alexis Davis, Luke Spencer, Laura Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Lesley Lu Spencer, Robert Scorpio, Anna Scorpio, Robin Scorpio, Tiffany Hill, who were these people to the witch and what or where was Port Charles?

"Good to see you Alexis." Stefan intoned as Alexis walked into Wyndamere. It was after nine and Alexis was not amused to have been summoned in such a way.

"What's so urgent?" Alexis asked, wanting to get back to Ned as soon as possible, They were living together at the Quartermaine gatehouse and planning on getting married soon. Ned wanted Alexis to get to know his daughter Brooke before a total commitment, and Alexis agreed with that idea totally. They were in love and that was what mattered most.

"This is." Stefan handed Alexis the photo of the young man "Do you know who he is and why mother has sent this?" 

Alexis took a long look at the photo. Something about the young man was very familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly that was. Then it came to her. Something about the boy reminded her of Nikolas.

"Is he Nikolas half –brother? Did Stavros have a son with one of the servants?" Alexis inquired. 

"I don't think so but anything is possible." Stefan admitted, looking at the picture. "Something about him resembles Nikolas does it not?"

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to the Cassadines, Stefan." Alexis reminded him.

Robert and Laura sat in silence as both of them tried to process this information, this news. Robert had been too shaken to drive very far, and they had pulled into a dark area where the car could not be seen from the main road. Laura stared at the picture of this boy, who looked so like Nikolas, yet so different in some elemental way.

"You never told me you and Stavros had two sons." Robert began, with difficulty.

"Robert…"Laura began as tears threatened to choke her. "I didn't think we did either."

Chapter 4

"Laura how could you not know!" Robert burst out. "The boy clearly looks like you! He must be your son." Laura looked at Robert incredulously. "Did you have twins when you gave birth to Nikolas?" He spat the word out angrily and some of Laura's anguish turned to anger. He and Luke were so quick to punish Nikolas for the accident of his birth. Good heavens, but it wasn't like the child had chosen his parents. Laura buried her head in her hands. Suddenly, she recalled her all too frequent dream. Could it be? She had always been told she miscarried the child. Could he not see what she saw in the picture? Did he truly never know? 

"Oh lord Robert you never ever knew?" Laura asked in shock.

"Knew what?" Robert asked. He was thoroughly confused and wished Laura would get to whatever she had to say. Robert pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder all the while wondering if Laura would tell him what was going on.

After a time, Laura raised her head from Robert's shoulder. Looking deeply into his eyes, she said the words that she knew would shatter all of their lives.

"Robert, I was pregnant when I was kidnapped."

Luke took a long pull of his beer and rubbed Anna's back. She had been crying for fifteen minutes and he had no idea about how to ease her pain. Laura would know, Luke told himself, wondering how to approach this. 

"Luke, I'm late again. I'm so scared to take a test. It could be positive, but if it's negative, it will drive an even bigger wedge between Robert and I. What do I do?" Luke thought about it, trying to put himself in Robert's position. After consideration, he decided upon his answer.

"Here's what you do. You go out and get a test and you take it while we're all here, if you want. Then we all four of us will get through it together." Anna's tears wavered as the wisdom of Luke's words sank in and a small smile started to appear. "We'll be here for you, Anna." Luke assured her.

"I already have a test." She confessed with a small smile. "I'm over 10 days late Luke. I've never been that late before." Luke just rocked Anna a couple of times. Despite her history, he had a good feeling about this.

"I can't take this anymore, Robin." Nikolas Cassadine admitted as he held Robin Scorpio. He and Robin had been secretly dating for months now, and the novelty and initial excitement had worn off, leaving weariness in its place. He sighed, resting his head against Robin's as the spent a solitary moment in the microfilm room of the PCU library.

"Nikolas I know, but think of what our families will do if they find out we're dating. It would be trouble." Robin could hardly believe the irony. After she had broken up with Jason Morgan, her father thought she was safe. How would he feel if he knew she was seriously involved with the son of one of his enemies, the prince of the hated Cassadines? Robin had been raised to understand that the Cassadines were synonymous with evil. Getting to know Nikolas, she had found him to be an intelligent, compassionate and caring man, a man she had fallen in love with.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" he asked. Robin nodded. 

"I know this clearing that is about halfway between my place and my parents place. It's very secluded and we could talk. You leave first then I'll follow in five minutes. Keep your car here and we'll return for it." 

"All right." Nikolas agreed and left. Robin watched him go, a secretive smile starting to appear on her face. She and Nikolas had their futures all planned out. They'd both go to the PCU medical school then open up a practice together, then get married. By then, their families would be united.

Lucky and Liz danced to the Macarena for the third time. They made their way to the door that led to the juice bar totally out of breath. Dancing non-stop for an hour had exhausted them.

"Want some water or juice?" Lucky asked, Before Liz could answer, someone tapped Lucky on the shoulder. Turning, he saw Jason and Carly Morgan. "Hi guys. Congrats on the new bambino. Michael will be happy to have a little brother or sister."

"Thanks cuz" Carly tried to muss Lucky's hair but he dodged out of her grasp. He and Carly had gotten a lot closer in the last year. After Carly had returned from the institution she had moved in with Bobbie. Lucky had also been staying there and in the two months Carly lived there they had each talked their respective problems out. She had mellowed a little with marriage and this new pregnancy, but Lucky knew that beneath the surface still lurked fiery Carly.

"Can I talk to you a minute, Lucky?" Jason asked. Carly watched her husband lead the young man off. She wasn't thrilled that Lucky seemed to be following in Jason and Sonny's steps, but she knew it was in the Spencer blood. With Sonny's return to town, Jason had relinquished most of his power, being much happier to be helping Sonny than in the main position himself. 

"So do you want a little girl this time around?" Liz asked Carly.

"I don't care. I have Jason and Michael and this pregnancy is gonna be done right." Carly winked at Liz' perplexed expression. "Don't worry girlfriend, I'm still up for some fun. Hey there's Brenda and Sonny. Let's go over and say hi. " 

Liz let herself be dragged along to see the couple. After Jason and Carly's marriage, Carly had been more then shocked to find herself and Brenda as best friends, but at some point it had happened. Brenda had totally changed when Sonny had returned to town in the middle of 1988. After the warehouse fire, she and Sonny had reunited, while Jax and V had started up a steamy relationship closer to Christmas. They all seemed very happy and finally Jax and Sonny could coexist and even be civil to one another. How things had changed, Carly mused as they passed Jax and V and stopped in front of Brenda and Sonny.

Alex read and re-read the one file. He knew this was the key, it just had to be. But where did all of these people fit into his life. Stefan, Alexis, and Nikolas he had heard mentioned before, from the witch. They were her relatives, ones she had told him all his life that they shared. They didn't; he was no more Alex Cassadine then he was Mickey Mouse. He found himself admiring the brashness of Scorpio and the Spencers. Too bad they hadn't done off with the witch as well. She surely would be more appealing as a Popsicle. Finally understanding the true evilness of this family, Alex was thoroughly disgusted. He no longer knew if he was related to them in blood, but he was certain that he was no relation of theirs mentally and emotionally. He was a better man than all of them put together.

Getting up, he dug around in the wall hollow for more files. He pulled out a leather bound book. What was this? Opening, he saw the strong script. It was a diary written in English. He was fluent in English, Greek and Russian, but he felt most comfortable speaking and reading in English. Flipping it open to a random page, he read: 'She was pregnant when she arrived. She is birthing now. Who the father is is of no consequence because this child is to be killed immediately.' Turning to the next page, he read more. 'It was a boy who somehow has gone missing. One of the servants may have learned of my plans for him and taken him away. I will beat the truth out of each of them.' Closing the book, Alex reached for the photos. Her would be Laura Spencer. Was she his mother? Staring at the photograph then looking across the room to the ornate mirror, Alex looked for any similarity in features.

Stefan poured a Brandy and stared hard at the photograph. The boy did resemble Nikolas but he was fairer of skin than the boy, and had very different features. He had the look of Laura about him. But there was someone else he resembled as well. Throwing down the picture in frustration, Stefan turned to Alexis. 

"Have you any idea whose child he could be. Laura would have to be the mother, am I correct? That is mother's charming way of enacting revenge upon us all."

"I don't know Stefan." Alexis frowned. She had the vaguest image of something, Helena running with a bundle of rags. The memory was so faint and so distant, that Alexis couldn't get it to come into full sharpness in her mind's eye. "I recall something, Helena with a bundle of rags and Stavros beating the servants for some reason or other. Could that be tied into this?"

Deep in thought himself, Stefan barely processed what Alexis said. He recalled Laura having been in the gardens before she had gotten so ill and had taken to her room for months. She had been violently ill that day in the garden, but could it have been morning sickness.

"Alexis could Laura have arrived on the island pregnant?"

Chapter 5

"Pregnant?" Robert echoed in shock. This was too much information for him. If Laura had been pregnant then that must mean… Robert grabbed the picture and looked closely. There it was in the ice blue eyes and the lift of the boy's mouth. He could see the boy's father in him now.

Laura watched Robert's expression with growing worry. She watched the emotions cross his face, first shock, then disbelief, then fury darkened Robert's handsome features. Tears flowed down Laura's cheeks unchecked. She knew Robert would reject her, but she had to reach out to him. 

"I didn't know I was pregnant yet when they kidnapped me. Then they told me the baby died. Then Nikolas was born and I had to leave him there. Where is my son, Robert?" Placing her hand upon Robert's shoulder, she wasn't shocked when Robert moved away and got out of the car. Rushing to keep up with his fury quickened pace, she called out to him to slow down.

Robert barely heard Laura's words. This boy was not where he should be; he was no part of the Cassadines. He was too angry to even speak for a time, but just walked around. How dare she keep this from everyone? What could Laura have hoped to gain by hiding this?

He watched her cry, his fury still simmering. "Laura tell me everything, starting at the beginning."

Gathering her thoughts for a few moments, Laura spoke. "We hadn't been using protection at the time but we'd been lucky for a while. I started getting sick a couple of weeks after I'd been on the island, but I thought it was due to the stress and the food and water. But it wasn't. I got really sick when I was about eight months along and that was when they told me the baby died. But Robert, I remember hearing him cry." Laura clutched at Robert's arm as the images came back to her clearly. 

"Then what Laura? Then you just forgot your little baby was gone?" Robert asked heatedly.

"It's not like that at all. Please listen to me. I was sick. I was in bed for over a week. They told me he died. Robert I've been mourning him all these years and he was alive."

"No." Robert shot back. "No more listening." He stalked away and got back in the car. Picking up the picture he gave it another long look.

Laura gave him a few moments alone before opening the passenger side door. Robert was holding the picture in tight fists. "He's just as handsome as his father. Robert we have to find him."

The bright lights of a car briefly illuminated Laura and Robert as they sat there looking at the photo. Someone else was pulling into this private space. The other car pulled around them. Strangely enough there was only one person in the car. Robert squinted to see who it was, but couldn't make out the features in the dull light.

"Nikolas did he see us?" Robin asked in a panic. After leaving PCU, they had decided to take Nikolas' car to the clearing. Robin sent a brief prayer heavenward, for if she had been driving her own car Robert surely would have seen her.

"No he didn't. What is your dad doing with my mom anyway?"

"I don't know." Robin sighed. This was getting harder and harder. When all she wanted to do was to shout to the world that she and Nikolas were in love, it was torture to keep their relationship so quiet.

When they were fairly certain they were well out of Robert and Laura's view, they turned to one another. 

"I love you so much, Nik." Robin sighed as she placed her head upon his shoulder. 

"I love you too." He replied. "Robin, I want to give you something." Nikolas slid a chain from around his neck and held it out to Robin. "This is the Cassadine medallion. I want you to have this as a symbol of my love for you."

Robin took the medallion with trembling hands. She had mixed feelings about this and what it symbolized. Never doubting her love for Nikolas, Robin was still wary of her parents' reaction. It wouldn't be good she knew that. Even though Nikolas was nothing like Stavros or Mikkos he still wore the hated Cassadine name and Robin doubted her father could get beyond that right now. If only he would get to know Nikolas, Robin knew her father would see the innate kindness of the man within, a tribute to his Uncle Stefan's firm and kind guidance.

"Thank you Nikolas, this really touches my soul, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to wear the medallion, not now anyway. Will you hold it for me?"

Nikolas' face darkened. "I want to get our relationship out in the open, Robin. My uncle tried to fix me up with some spoiled princess this week and persisted when I told him I had no interest in keeping company with her." 

"Nik we can't not yet." Robin begged. She wasn't ready to deal with the fireworks from her family, nor was Nikolas. "Please wait until after midterms at least?" Robin borrowed against Nikolas and listened to the sound of his heart. He was so steady, so strong; he was her anchor.

"All right." Nikolas sighed. "We'll wait but I don't have to like it. They can't stop us from being together Robin. Never forget that."

"Where could they be?" Luke asked Anna. The beer had been finished, the food was cooling and their respective spouses were nowhere to be found. Anna was twisting the pregnancy test box nervously. She had a feeling something was happening. Luke dialed Laura's cell phone, but got no answer. "She usually turns it off. What's Roberts's number again?"

"555-4722." Anna said mechanically. She just wanted Robert home. When they arrived home, she and Laura would go upstairs and chitchat while Anna took the pregnancy test and waited for the result. Robert and Luke would be drinking the Fosters and everything would be all right. Somehow she knew it wouldn't be, though.

Robert's cell phone rang suddenly, starting both Robert and Laura. Grappling for it, Robert answered on the third ring.

"Scorpio."

"Scorpio it's Spencer. Did you kidnap my wife?"

"No we just had an errand to run and we're tied up for a short while." Robert hoped he sounded more normal than he felt. 'We'll be home in fifteen minutes. Tell that beautiful wife of mine I adore her, mate." Robert hung up quickly, not letting Luke get another word in edgewise.

"They're wondering where we are. What do we tell them?" Robert asked dully. Laura shrugged. She couldn't hide her upset, and she was determined not to keep another secret from Luke. That would be the death of their marriage.

"What's happening?" Brenda Corinthos hugged Carly Morgan while her husband Sonny stood off to the side. Jason and Lucky made his way to Sonny's side. "They're talking business again." Brenda giggled and rolled her eyes. "Hi Liz how are you? You look great!"

"I'm great. So do you." Liz was right. Brenda had never looked better. She was modeling again and had ever gotten Liz some small jobs. 

"She sure does look happy." The Australian accent was tinged with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Jax stop it right now. " V looked up at him. "You and I both know you're over Brenda so cut the sarcasm." Jax swept V up in a large embrace and let a smile touch his face.

"Yes Venus, I only have eyes for you." Jax teased as he bent to kiss her. Pulling her over toward the juice bar, Jax realized that the only path was going past Brenda. As he passed her, he said a casual hello. He barely acknowledged the hello back. Jax and Brenda had broken up last year, While the initial pain and bitterness had paled in the face of their love for others; they still weren't too comfortable in each other's presence.

Alex rummaged through the large refrigerator. He always got so hungry before ER. Even though it was the middle of the night, he was acclimated to the time difference. He preferred to watch his favorite American television shows live on satellite rather then watching them overdubbed and with subtitles in Greek or in Russian. "500 television stations and nothing good before ER since the end of Seinfeld" Alex muttered, having forgotten the time momentarily.

" Is that you master Alex?" he heard an older woman's voice calling out to him. It was Blanche the cook. Even the quietest of rummaging in her kitchen was bound to awaken the kindly older woman. He thought of Blanche as more grandmother then the witch.

"You can go back to bed Blanche. I was just getting myself some refreshments." He glancedat his plate piled high with pastry and sweets. The witch certainly didn't starve him, though the scenery was getting on his nerves. "After twenty-one years it would be nice to leave this blasted island just once." He muttered again. He should learn to hold his tongue. Even though it was the middle of the night, one could never be too careful.

Returning to his room, he glanced at the diary sitting on the bed. He had been reading portions of it all evening. It was a welcomed change from the classics that infested the house. Fortunately, the staff had a large stash of detective novels, gossip magazines, and popular paperbacks and Alex went foraging for reading material a few times a week. Neither their master nor a slave, the staff generally treated Alex with respect and a willingness to assist his few needs. If he was to put in a good word for them, they might just get a bonus after all.

Alex tuned in the Port Charles NBC affiliate and waited for ER to begin. The diary kept pulling his attention away from the favorite show and with a sigh, he gave himself up to his curiosity. Alex opened to another random page and read the entry found there: 'We hypnotized her to find out information about the child. What we discovered has sickened us. The child must be found and terminated. He is the child of Laura and Robert Scorpio.' 

Chapter 6

Alex read and re-read the passage in the diary. The child of Laura. He knew that much. But the child of Laura and Robert Scorpio. It was mind-boggling. Alex extracted the picture of Robert Scorpio and studied it carefully. He wondered how like his parents he was. It seemed that both of them as well as Luke Spencer had taken down the Cassadines at one point. He was more determined then ever to get free.

Alex dug around in the hollow again and extracted a full file on the Scorpios and the Spencers. It was a few thousand pages in length but he knew it would be some of the most fascinating reading he would ever have. As the whir of a motorboat sounded in the distance, Alex groaned. She couldn't possibly be back so soon, could she? Looking out, he saw the witch approaching and hurried to replace most of the files in the safe. He kept the Scorpio/Spencer file as well as the diary for future reference. They would be well hidden in the wall hollow.

Making his way downstairs, Alex was shocked to realize that morning had approached.

"Welcome grandmother." He said in a friendly tone of voice. In response she slapped him across the face. This was the first time she had been violent towards him in some years and he couldn't help wondering what he had done to raise her ire.

"You impudent bastard." She hissed to him. "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Alex asked as he dabbed at a split lip that oozed blood. Modulating his voice was nearly impossible at this point.

"You tried to make a telephone call strictly against my orders."

"I what?" Alex almost had to laugh. The only phones on the island needed the strictest of codes to use. Alex had been unable to break the codes.

"Raphael monitored a telephone call that was executed from my chambers. Who else could it have been? Who else is up at the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning?"

"It wasn't me grandmother. I was in the kitchens. Blanche will verify that.

The witch stalked off to verify Alex's story. He sat at the water's edge, watching the hypnotic rise and fall of the waves. Getting out of here soon would be his only chance at survival.

"We have to find him, Robert." Laura said as she looked at the picture of her son. The boy was smiling looking out at some unseen object. There was such sadness in his eyes, though. "Where could she be holding him?"

"I don't know." Robert admitted. " I wasn't even thinking that far ahead. I want to know what we tell Luke and Anna now. We can't just walk in and say 'oh by the way we have a child together.' Luke's never totally forgiven me for dating you after the two of you broke up that time. Think what this will do to Anna."

"Think of what another secret will do to my marriage, Robert." Laura retorted. She was furious. It wasn't like she had planned this and she would not let this destroy her marriage. Lying would lead her and Luke to divorce court. "We should go to Stefan and talk this out with him. He may know where we can find our son."

"Go to a Cassadine? Go to the people that held two of your sons all these years? Woman you have lost your mind." Robert got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He had to let some of this energy out. Walking, he found himself unconsciously following the same path the car that had interrupted them had traveled. He came to a clearing and stopped still. Clearly illuminated by the moonlight's refection on the harbor, Robert could see directly into the car. His daughter, his precious Robin was in a heated embrace with Nikolas Cassadine. That proved to be the last straw for him and with an outraged yell, Robert approached the car.

"Robin get out of the car now. I said now!" Robert repeated in a deadly calm voice.

"Dad what's wrong? No I won't leave." Robin had picked the wrong time to take a stand against her father.

"If you don't want me to hurt Cassadine you will get out of the car. It would give me great pleasure to hurt a Cassadine right now, so I suggest you heed my warning." Robert again spoke in that eerily calm voice.

"Robin, it's all right." Nikolas told her. With a sad smile she got out of the car and followed her father to his car. 

"Dad what is going on?" Robin asked. This was the strangest her father had ever been, and she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't discuss it now, but it is more important than ever that you stay away from the Cassadines. Robin you have to listen to me. Get in the car. Laura and I will take you to your car."

Robert opened the door and saw the confusion on Laura's face. "I saw Robin in an embrace with your son." He said shortly. Laura turned to look at Robin. She was pale and shaken but looked all right otherwise.

"Are you all right Robin?" She asked. Robin nodded as Robert started the car and drove in silence to the Pcu campus. Robin got out without a word.

"What did you say to her?" Laura turned to Robert.

"I just told her to stay away from Nikolas. " Robert sighed. "Look Laura I am not in the mood to argue right now. I just realized that I have a son. I have wanted a son all my life. Now I have one…and I don't know him. And the Cassadines have him. We have to get him back, immediately. What if they made him evil?" Robert took a long look into Laura's eyes and she could see his fear and uncertainty.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she began to speak to him "Robert Luke and Anna know what we had is long gone. They'll be shocked and possibly upset but how can they hold us accountable for something that happened when we were not involved with them. Come on, let's go home and talk all of this out." Laura gave Robert a gentle hug. They rode in silence for a few minutes. "Robert, I'd like to at least try talking to Stefan. He may have answers for us. I can promise you that he would not have held a child of yours." She paused. "Robert he may be able to help us find our son."

Robert was so torn. Beyond feeling, beyond thinking he didn't know what to do beyond contacting some of his old WSB cronies and having them do some investigating. To suddenly realize he had a son, a grown boy, more man then boy to be accurate, was more than Robert could comprehend. It would take time for him to adjust.

He took a deep breath as he turned the motor off. Here was the moment of truth. Unlocking the door, he got out slowly, walking like a man double his age, his thoughts weighing as heavily as an anvil upon his shoulders. Laura picked up the photo and the envelope and followed him in.

"Hi darlin." Luke exclaimed as Robert and Laura walked in. Anna had been warming the food in the kitchen, but when she heard the door open, she too came out. "Did you two get your errand done?" he inquired.

"No Luke." Laura said gently. "Anna, Luke we need to speak with you. Robert please sit down." Moving slowly Robert sat on the opposite end of the couch from Luke. Anna sat beside him, alarmed at the disturbing look on Robert's face.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, taking Robert's hand in hers. He couldn't answer, deferring to Laura.

"What's wrong is this." Laura began, her voice strengthening as she went on. "Anna, Luke you both know Robert and I dated for a short period of time. I was kidnapped just after we broke up and taken to the island in Greece. I was pregnant with Robert's child when I arrived there." Laura paused for a moment, letting that news sink in. "When I was eight months along I gave birth to a baby that I was told was still born. Based upon something Robert got in the mail today, I think the baby lived." Laura withdrew the photo slowly and held it out to Luke and Anna.

Luke grabbed the photo and stared at it. "Another kid? Why did you keep this one from me, Laura?" he thundered.

"Mate she didn't know the baby was alive, listen to her." Robert's voice was strained, but he stood, waiting as if to deflect some emotional blow that might be hurled at Laura. Anna reached for the photo and looked at it. She didn't know what to think of all this, but seeing Robert's protective instinct in high gear did make her slightly jealous. Anna had been parted from her child, though, and knew that pain only a mother can experience. Reaching out toward Laura, Anna embraced her.

Luke stalked around the room like a caged animal for a few minutes then sat down. "Where did the photo come from, Scorpio?"

"It's postmarked Greece. Sounds like one of Helena's presents." 

"Luke we have to rescue him." Laura spoke up.

"Rescue a Cassadine?" Luke snorted. 

"How about rescuing a Spencer-Scorpio?" Robert put in. "He isn't a Cassadine, not by blood."

Luke thought about this then turned his attention to Anna. "Anna what do you think?" he asked finally. 

Anna considered her answer carefully. She had to admit to herself that knowing Robert had a son by one of their best friends did make her jealous and hurt. However, Anna knew that Robert was unaware of the situation, much as he had been unaware of her pregnancy of Robin, and the man need not be punished for sins that were committed that long ago. There was no attraction, nor any threat of romance between Robert and Laura, Anna would stake her life upon that fact.

"I think…I think that we need to find out where this young man is and find him."

"You have all lost your minds." Luke muttered. "Laura I'm going home. Meet me there please?" Luke got into his car and drove away. Laura was grateful that she had brought her car as well. With a sigh, Laura sat on the couch.

"He'll be all right. He's taking this much better then finding out about Nikolas." Anna gave Laura another hug. "Anna are you upset with us?" Laura asked.

"No. "Anna said slowly. She tried to sort out her feelings before speaking again and was relieved to see that Robert had stepped into another room, giving the women some well-needed privacy. "I'm not upset. I wish I could have given Robert a son, another child. I know it must hurt you both so to have found this. Do you know his name even?"

Laura looked at the picture again, seeking some clue to his name. "No I don't but if the Cassadine are involved it could be something very Greek. Anna what do we do? How do we go about finding him? I want to contact Stefan but Robert is very against that."

"We'll find him, together Never forget to have hope."

Chapter 7

Stefan and Alexis sat in near-silence drinking martinis as they wondered about the boy.

"You know what?" Alexis finally said. "You should call Laura and ask her about this." Stefan gave Alexis a shocked look. She had never encouraged the growing friendship between he and Laura. "You need answers and she's the one to give them to you. Now, I'm going home to Ned." As Alexis walked out, she ran into Nikolas. "Hello and good-bye Nikolas. Stop by and see Ned and I sometime"

"All right." Nikolas said, waving as she left. "How are you Uncle?" Nikolas asked. Stefan hesitated, then decided the boy was old enough to hear this. 

"This photograph came in the mail today. Do you know who this boy is?" 

Nikolas took the photograph and had a long look. He recalled a boy that he had played with when he had been very young. "This was one of the servant's son. His name was, It was…" he searched for the name. "Alexi."

"Alexi." Stefan repeated. "Do you know anything else about him?" Nikolas shook his head. It had been so long ago that he was shocked he had remembered even that. When Stefan saw that no further information could be found, he nodded his head. "Thank you Nikolas, this has been very helpful."

Brenda, Carly and Liz stood at the juice bar at the Jacks Connection and sipped their mixed drinks. Brenda wasn't all that comfortable in the presence of Jax, but she and Sonny were determined to have fun, despite the name of the club. Jerry and Bobbie wouldn't have turned she and Sonny away. Brenda giggled as she recalled the last dinner party Carly had held. It had consisted of she and Sonny, Jason and Carly and Jerry and Bobbie. Sonny had wanted to leave when he saw Jerry Jacks there, but to his shock he and Jerry had gotten along fairly well, considering their history. Great friends they would never be, but they could have a peaceful and friendly dinner together.

"What are you thinking about, girl?" Carly asked. 

"Just that dinner party you held. Liz you should have seen Sonny's face when he saw Jerry Jacks there. It was so funny." Brenda turned her attention to Carly. "Let's talk about baby names. This will be a little girl, so how about Brenda Elizabeth?"

"Or Elizabeth Brenda." Liz giggled. The thought of a baby warmed her heart. Lucky would have another cousin. She turned to look for Lucky, but he was no longer speaking with Jason and Sonny. She sensed him behind her and turned around.

"Hi Luck. We were just deciding that Carly's baby is going to be called Elizabeth."

Lucky rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile upon his face. "Carl, what about Luca Lorenza?" he asked seriously. The three women burst out in hysterics at Lucky's serious expression.

"Good turnout tonight." Jax said coming up behind Jerry and Bobbie, who were cuddling in the office. He felt thoroughly at home here. He was delighted that Jerry and Bobbie had such a successful venture. Reaching back for V's hand, he pulled out a bottle of champagne and four glasses. 'How about the four of us drink to good health, good business and happiness?"

Bobbie and Jerry shared a look. If Jax had walked in five minutes earlier, he would have seen quite an eyeful. "Jerry make sure to get a lock on that door that he doesn't have a key for." Bobbie whispered, a blush staining her cheeks.

Jax poured the champagne and all four raised glasses. "To happiness, health, and good business." 

"And quiet back rooms." V added, with a wink to Bobbie and Jerry. Jax looked perplexed until he took a closer look at the couple. Bobbie looked rumpled and her hair was mussed, while Jerry's shirt was un-tucked. It was glaringly obvious what they had been doing.

"Oh!" He said as realization dawned. "Did we interrupt?"

Jerry tossed back his champagne and shook his head at Jax. "You didn't but you could have. Be more careful next time, we're a couple in love."

"What do you see in him?" Jax teased Bobbie. She just smiled at him. Jax was thrilled that Jerry and Bobbie had found one another. They seemed deliriously happy and in love and he couldn't be happier for them. Bobbie had grounded Jerry in some ways and he had brought a sparkle into her eyes.

"I see the man of my dreams," Bobbie replied, hugging Jerry.

Alex watched the motorboat leaving again with relief. After checking out his story, the witch had seemed happy enough to go. He was glad for that for her act of violence had brought him very close to losing his composure. She could never know the true feelings he harbored toward her. To unleash his fury and hatred of her could only result in her wrath. He needed her

to think he was fully under her spell. Only by taking her by surprise could Alex hope to escape.

He stopped in the kitchen to check on Blanche. She had always been so kind to him, more family then anyone else. "Blanche are you well?" She nodded her head and came close to him. Dabbing at his lip with a soft handkerchief, she fussed about him. 

"I am well. I told her you were in the kitchens, Alexi. Did she harm you?"

"This?" he motioned to his lip. "It is nothing. I am going up to my chambers now." He squeezed her hands as he left. Returning to his room, he pulled out the Scorpio/Spencer file.

Robert Scorpio picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew well. The phone was picked up on the third ring.

"Tiffany? Hi it's Robert. Is Sean around?"

"Robert!" Tiffany exclaimed. "How are you guys?"

"We're great." Robert held on as Tiffany got Sean. Sean and Tiffany lived across town, and with Sean's knowledge, he would be very helpful in the quest to find the boy.

When Sean came to the phone, Robert tried to calm his voice. Sean would know something was going on. That in and of itself would be enough. In a quiet voice, Robert explained the situation and asked Sean to bring Frisco for an early morning meeting at their house. The two men were former WSB agents and were both loyal and the best allies for Robert on his quest. Between the three of them, if the boy was out there, they would find him.

Chapter 8

Robert Scorpio opened the front door and admitted Frisco Jones and Sean Donely into the house. Anna was still sleeping, as she and Robert had been up talking late into the night. They had worked things out as much as possible right now. Anna was taking it better than Robert had hoped, and her quiet dignity gave him strength as well as hope.

Motioning to the coffee and grabbing the photo, Robert motioned his friends into the sunroom. Anna would join them later if she felt up to it.

"Thanks for coming so soon. Sean, did you advise Frisco of the situation." 

"He did, Robert. Can I see the photograph?" Robert handed the photo to Frisco. He and Sean studied it, not looking for similarities, but searching for any clues to the location. As they studied it, Frisco looked up and caught Robert's eye. "How are you holding up with all of this? How's Anna?"

"I'm fine." Anna breezed in and hugged all three gentlemen. When she met Sean's skeptical gaze, she asserted. "I really am. Robert and I talked things out last night." Fingering the photo, she smiled sadly. "He looks so much like you, Robert, The more I look at this photo, the more I realize how much he looks like you." As she walked into the kitchen, Robert got up to follow.

"Maybe I should have brought Tiffany and Anna along." Sean wondered. Tiffany would be by later, since their three year old daughter was tough to get moving in the morning. Another part of the reason he had suggested that they come by later, was that he wanted some time where the adults could concentrate on finding where this boy was.

"Sean what do you make of this?" Frisco asked, motioning to a shadow in the background. Deep in the water, it looked like it could be an underground reef. "Let's scan this in and enlarge it." Frisco went over to the computer and placed the photo on the flatbed scanner. Bringing up the graphics program, he was barely aware of Sean walking into the kitchen after Robert and Anna.

"How are you guys, really?" Sean asked his longest and best friends.

Anna reached up to touch Sean's cheek. Sometimes fatherly, sometimes brotherly, he, Luke and Frisco were three of the most important men in her life. "Really Sean, I'm fine. This won't be easy, but it's something we have to do." She gave him a gentle hug. "When will Tiff and Anna be here?"

"About ten this morning. I'm going to go help Frisco before he blows up the computer."

"Come on, answer." Laura Spencer muttered as she listened to the ringing of the telephone. When she had arrived home, Luke had been drinking. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about things but he had come to bed instead of sleeping on the couch. When she had awoken, Luke was already gone. Laura knew her husband well enough to respect this need for space. He'd come to her when he was ready to speak. 

Stefan Cassadine reached for the telephone. He had been trying to figure out the identity of this boy well into the night, but hadn't come up with anything solid. As soon as it was a reasonable time, he would call Laura and see what news she may have for him. He picked up the phone. "Cassadine."

"Stefan? It's Laura. I need to see you immediately. I have an emergency."

"Laura." Stefan's voice infused with warmth. " I wanted to phone you. I am in receipt of a package containing a photograph that may be connected to your stay on the island." He could hear Laura's gasp. "Laura, is something wrong?"

"Stefan, Robert Scorpio and I got photographs as well. Can you come to my house immediately?"

"I'll be right there." Stefan told her, confused. Why would Robert Scorpio have a copy of the photograph? He left a note for Nikolas then caught a launch that would take him to the Port Charles docks.

Laura picked up the phone then put it down again. Why warn Robert? She'd just bring Stefan over and they'd deal with the fireworks then. She sat deep in thought, watching Lulu play and wondering if her son had ever been so carefree. Laura was so deep in thought that she was startled when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Nikolas." Robin whispered as she slid into the seat next to him at the PCU library. "I'm so sorry about my father's behavior last night."

"Don't worry about it." Nikolas assured Robin as he squeezed her hand. "I guess we need to be even lower key about things."

Robin nodded. Her father's behavior had bothered her more then she could verbalize. How would he and Anna deal with the fact that she would be staying involved with Nikolas? No one would push her around any longer. Nikolas wasn't anything like his evil father and it was high time they understood that.

"Nikolas, I really am sorry." She murmured. He touched her cheek and smoothed her hair back. The library was nearly deserted so early in the morning and they had taken to meeting there. 

"I know, Robin It's all right." Nikolas told her. 'Let's go for a long ride today. We can just ditch classes and go."

Robin gave Nik's suggestion some thought. She wasn't in the habit of doing that but they really needed some time alone together. Nodding her head, she shyly reached for his hand.

"Hello Stefan." Laura said as she admitted him in. She silently handed him the photograph she had discovered when she had arrived home. "That is my son. I can't explain more right now but we're going to the Scorpio's house. I'll tell you everything there."

"Your son." Stefan echoed. "The Scorpios? They hate me. Why would you want to subject me to their wrath?"

"They don't hate you, they just misunderstand you. And we're going there because I think you can help us, so come on." Laura scooped Lulu up and tugged Stefan's hand. With a sigh, he reluctantly followed.

"Does this look at all familiar?" Robert asked Sean, Anna, and Frisco as they all huddled over the computer screen. The photo had been scanned into the computer and enlarged. There was clearly a reef behind the boy. The person who had taken the photo hadn't been very careful hiding their location. That meant that the location was either so secret that he or she thought it would never be found, or that they were just being careless. They all shook their heads in frustration. 

As the doorbell rang, Anna got up to answer it. "Hello Laura…. Stefan. Hi Lulu" Anna was worried about the effect Stefan's presence would have on Lulu and she quickly brought her into small room they used as a playroom. She returned after only a few moments.

"Stefan?" That had Robert out of his chair immediately. "Laura Spencer, what are you thinking? I don't want him in my house. Out. Now."

"No, Robert." Laura motioned for Stefan to sit on the couch. He did, watching Frisco and Sean's expressions of hostility with wariness. "We need Stefan's knowledge of both his mother and his family. He can only help us. Robert, you know full well Stefan isn't like the others."

"Please Robbie." Anna pleaded into his ear. "Let him try. If he can't help us, he'll leave."

Robert took a long look at Stefan, then walked over to Sean and Frisco where the three old friends had a whispered conversation. Turning back to Laura, Stefan and Anna, Robert sighed. "All right you can stay. When you've outlived your usefulness you'll go if I have to throw you out."

"That will hardly be necessary." Stefan announced. He slowly walked over to the men, withdrawing the picture he had received. "I need all the facts before I can be of assistance to you. Who is he? All I know is his name is he is Laura's son, that his name is Alexi and Nikolas played with him once as a child."

"Wait, slow down." Robert said. Looking at Laura he saw her mouthing the word Alexi. It was their son's name. Alexi Scorpio. Robert wrinkled his nose. It would sound a lot better if it was Americanized. "How do you know all of this?"

"When I received this photograph, I thought it to be the work of mother. I asked Nikolas some questions and he recognized the boy as being called Alexi and someone he had played together with as a child." Stefan wondered when he was to be informed of the details beyond what he had shared.

"Did Nikolas share how old he had been when that occurred? Did it happen at the Cassadine compound in Greece or elsewhere?" Sean asked, typing some coordinates into a mapping program.

"He told me it was a servant's son and someone he played with when very young." Stefan put in.

"My son is not a servant's son." Robert declared unthinkingly.

Chapter 9

"Your what?" Stefan asked in shock. Laura saw the tension swirling around the room and took control of the situation.

"Robert and I dated before I arrived on the island. I was pregnant when I arrived there and the baby, Alexi, is Robert's child. Stefan do you have any idea where he is?"

Stefan looked at Laura then Robert in shock. He knew Laura had been with Robert in the past, but he had never even suspected she had been pregnant until recently. "When you took to your bed…I never knew." Stefan said. "Alexis recalled something about mother running with a bundle of rags. She must be the one holding him." He was steaming about his Lasha having slept with Scorpio.

"And what sort of a monster could she have created." Sean spoke. Robert's head snapped up.

"Never and I mean never refer to my son as a monster, Donely." Robert growled.

"I'm sorry." Sean said and turned all of his attention back to the computer program. "When you're ready Stefan we have something that you might be able to help us with." Sean motioned to the computer monitor.

Unable to deal with the implications of all of this, Stefan walked over to the computer and studied the picture. "Your son. Robert and Lasha's son." He kept muttering.

Stefan studied the picture. He saw the reef in the distance and something came to mind. "Can you enlarge this?" he asked. When the picture was enlarged it became clear.

"Do you recognize anything?" Sean prodded. 

"If I say yes, then what?" Stefan answered.

"Stop Stalling." Robert advanced on Stefan. When they stood nose to nose, Robert growled at him. "Then we get my son out of your family's clutches."

"Malta." Stefan said, then deliberately went over to sit next to Laura on the couch.

"Malta?" Sean asked. It couldn't possibly be that easy. "Where on Malta?" Then Sean remembered seeing some sort of documentation on Helena's Maltese compound. "Small island right?" Stefan nodded his head and Sean started planning immediately. "Frisco, Robert and I will infiltrate. We'll take a boat over from Malta and…."

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked. Was he not going to be included in this grand scheme?

"What?" Robert asked, with a warning tone in his voice.

"You have forgotten me. I will be accompanying you." Robert snorted in derision at this ludicrous idea. And started to speak, when a warning look from Sean cut him off.

"Actually that makes perfect sense." Sean said in a carefully measured tone. "Robert he knows his mother. He knows the island. He isn't going to hurt Laura's kid."

"He isn't just Laura's kid." Robert almost yelled. "Are you all forgetting he's my son too?"

"No we aren't.'" Frisco was quick to assure. "Sean any idea on how we go about this cooperatively?" Even thought Frisco was one of the best agents the WSB had ever had, he always deferred to Sean. Sean nodded and with a deep breath, he began to explain his idea.

"What we'll do is you, me Robert and the dark prince will get on the island, subdue the guards and the dark prince will grab your son and we'll meet Anna and Laura who are on a waiting speedboat. How does that sound?"

"Fine except the dark prince part." Robert said, turning to look at Stefan. "Why don't you stay here and play doctor with someone. It is you that owns the hospital is it not?"

"Yes I do and I have graduated to much more enticing relationships than playing doctor as you so eloquently put it. Robert I never took you for an intellectual, but your base manner of speech concerns even me."

Refusing to answer or to be riled in any way, Robert looked at Stefan impassively.

"Boys quit your sniping and let's get down to business. When will we do all of this?" Anna asked. She had her mind on the pregnancy test she had taken just before coming downstairs. She wondered how Robert would deal with the results. This roller coaster of emotion had to end before it destroyed their marriage.

"Soon, very soon." Frisco's voice broke into Anna's thoughts. "Tomorrow or the next day at he latest. We'll need to process some sort of paperwork for the boy." At that, the room became suddenly much quieter. Somehow, being on a timetable made everything become more urgent. 

"Laura will Luke be upset with you?" Robert had to ask; though these circumstances were hardly ideal. Laura shrugged. What could she say? She and Luke had a lot to talk about, but she would not repeat her past mistakes. She had a chance to be with Alexi and be his mother before it was too late. She would not be distant, as she had with Nikolas. That had caused problems that the both of them were still trying to work through.

"Do you have a secure phone line?" Stefan asked. When Anna showed him to it, he started making some calls. He finally located a number in Malta. He walked back to the group before using it.

Alex looked through the files until late in the day. He had read all about his parents relationships, knew they were both married, both had children. His heart soared as he thought of his brothers and sisters. Nikolas the boy he had played with a few times as a child that was his half brother. And he had a half sister named Robin from his dad, a brother Lucky and a sister Leslie Lu from his mother. He read that his mother's husband had been mayor of Port Charles and was a very illustrious man, in addition to taking down the Cassadines. He learned that his father and his wife had been thought dead, but had returned to Port Charles. He learned of his sister Robin being HIV positive, and his brother Lucky's problems with his family. Totally engrossed in his family, Alexi finally succumbed to emotional exhaustion and slept deeply.

"I've found something." Stefan announced to the group. They were busy planning the coordinates and getting the documents ordered, Great thing this WSb is, Stefan thought sourly, given a few minutes they can arrange an intensity for someone.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"A number on the Maltese island. I'm going to call it. As her son they shouldn't refuse me."

"Don't put my son in any danger, Cassadine." 

"I have no intention of putting Laura's son in harms way." Stefan said, knowing he was getting to Robert. He waited for everyone's complete attention as he dialed the number.

Alexi heard the phone ringing as if from far away. He awoke with a start and grappled for the phone. Forgetting to speak in Greek, he reverted to his favored language, English.

"Hello?"

Stefan was shocked to hear English spoken in such an informal way. There was no way this young male voice could be one of the servants.

"Hello?" Stefan echoed. "This is Stefan Cassadine speaking. May I ask to whom I am speaking."

A Cassadine, Alexi's mind raced. Stefan, which one was he? Was he the moderately good one? He looked through the papers on his bed. Yes, it was he, the one who owned the hospital in Port Charles. Why was he calling his private line and could he be trusted?

"This is Alexi, sir. Grandmother is not in residence currently. Can I assist you with anything."

"Alexi?" Stefan breathed. He looked over at the group of people, signaling that he had their quarry on the phone. "Alexi, I am with some people that have been seeking you. Are you well?"

"May I ask who, sir?" Alexi asked. Before Stefan could answer that, he heard some angry words and a commotion.

"Let me talk to him." Robert's voice was deadly calm as he grasped Stefan's throat. 

"What if he doesn't know?" Stefan wheezed.

"What if he does?" Robert asked. The severe lack of oxygen forced Stefan to hand the phone to Robert.

"Hello, Alexi? Is this Alexi? My name is Robert Scorpio. Are you all right? Are you there? Alexi please speak to me, say something." he asked with rising panic.

Stunned into silence, all Alexi could do is listen as the accented voice spoke. "Father." He finally managed.

Chapter 10

"Father?' Robert echoed. He knew. Without needing to be told, Anna swiftly moved to Robert's side and took his hand. "Alexi, are you still here?"

"I am." Alexi's voice was emotion thickened. "Please help get me out of here." He said, becoming fearful. What would happen if the witch found out?

"We're working on that. Your mother, some friends of ours, my wife Anna…we'll have you out of there soon. I promise that to you. "Is Helena there? Are you in any immediate danger?"

"No sir." Alexi looked at the photograph of his father as he spoke to him, touching it gently.

"Alexi, do you know where the island you're on is located?"

"Somewhere near Greece is all I know. Sir…I just wanted to say…I…I never gave up hope, even when I didn't know who I was." 

Robert listened and knew that Alexi needed something from him. "We just received some photos. We just found out. We would have been there sooner, has we known. They told your mother you had died at birth."

Laura had come over to Robert and Anna and was tugging on Robert's hand. The tears in his eyes made them sparkle like sapphires. Robert said a quiet goodbye to Alexi and handed the phone to Laura.

"Alexi? This is Laura, your mother. I needed to hear your voice." She said into the phone. The room was hushed, a mixture of tension and hope in the air. The only movement the silent motion of a computer mouse.

"Mother?" This was all so much for Alexi to comprehend. His family was on the phone. They would set him free.

"Yes Alexi, It's me. We'll get you out of there soon. Please have hope." Unable to continue, she handed the phone back to Robert and stood sobbing, Stefan moved to her side and began rubbing her back.

Robert opened his mouth to speak and saw Sean giving him the 'cut' motion of the finger across the neck. Robert knew that the longer they stayed on the phone the stronger the possibility was that Alexi would be caught and hurt. He nodded his head sadly.

"Alexi…understand me when is say I don't want to hang up but I must for your safety. We will be there soon. Please be prepared. Take as few things as possible. Stay dressed."

"Yes sir. I will." Alexi said and placed the phone down. His mind was spinning. He had actually spoken to his parents. Going quickly to his closet, he pulled out a backpack and filled it with a few favorite shirts and a couple of pairs of shorts and long pants. He would be prepared.

No one seemed ready to speak at the Scorpio home after Robert hung up the phone. Laura stood crying silently, with Stefan rubbing her back. Robert glared at Stefan unable to break the mood of tenuous elation he felt. Alexi had spoken slightly accented English but sounded fluent. He had sounded happy too, at least happy to talk to his parents.

"Robert?" Sean finally asked. "He sounded healthy?" In response Robert nodded and Sean and Frisco turned all of their attention to finding the island.

Anna led Laura away from Stefan. She knew at some point there would be a confrontation between the men. "Laura let's go see to Lulu. Last I checked in on her she was playing with her blocks." Since Lulu was a frequent visitor to the Scorpio home, Robert and Anna had purchased some games and toys for her, to save Luke and Laura the headache of bringing things over every time. Anna carefully closed the door and they sat on the futon, watching Lulu playing with dolls.

"Laura you're all right?" Ann asked. Laura's eyes were still shimmering with tears, but her smile was genuine.

"I'm all right. Hearing Alexi's voice was perfect. I'm just so worried about Luke. He hasn't even spoken to me." 

"Oh Laura." Anna hugged her friend fiercely. The women had grown so close in the last year. "What will Luke do when we go to get Alexi?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Laura sighed.

Luke Spencer was rattling around in his club. It was far from opening time, but he always knew he could think here, it was his sanctuary. He was trying to sort out Laura's bombshell of last night. Sure he had known she and Robert dated; he had been very unhappy about it when it happened. But they had a kid, a son who was tainted by Vlad and family. What if the kid dressed all in black and had a goatee like the bat? Even though Nikolas was Cassadine, Luke was getting to the point of acceptance. He didn't really like the kid but at least he didn't dress all in black and want to take over the world. Who knew how that family had messed up Robert and Laura's kid.

Of course they were going to want to get him and see for themselves how warped he was. They'd need his help for that. Luke knew the way the Cassadines worked. Feeling a little guilty for not hearing Laura out, he tried to call the house, only to get the answering machine. Where could she be? At Scorpios? Feeling a lot more confident and understanding, Luke got into his car and drove to Casa Scorpio.

When Luke arrived at the Scorpio house, he saw Laura's car there among others. He recognized Sean Donely's car and Frisco Jones' cars as well. They were getting an early start.

Bounding up the stairs, he opened the door. "Hi where is…" Luke started then saw Stefan there. He met Robert's eyes and saw that Robert didn't want him there either.

"She's in the spare room." Robert said following Luke in. 

When the men walked in Lulu jumped up. "Daddy!" She launched herself into her father's arms.

"Hi Sugarplum! Are you having fun with Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna?

"Yes Daddy!" Lulu exclaimed running back to her dolls. 

"Hi Laura." Luke said softly. Robert and Anna walked out to the attached porch, knowing their friends needed a private moment. They settled into the porch swing and rocked slowly.

"Robert we have to talk." Anna said softly.

"About what?" Robert's senses were sharpened. He hoped Anna wasn't upset about all that had transpired with Alexi.

"Robert, I'm 11 days late now."

"Late?" Robert asked, then realization dawned. "You should take a test." 

Anna smiled. With infinite tenderness in her voice, she explained, "I already did Robert. It's positive. I'm pregnant."

Robert was stunned. A son and a new baby on the way after all of this time. He sat holding Anna tightly. 

"Are you happy?" Anna inquired, snuggling even closer. Robert nodded. Words just wouldn't come to him.

"Luke I'm glad to see you." Laura said tentatively. 

"What's going on out there? Cassadine is there." Luke asked. Laura realized there wasn't any anger in his voice, only curiosity.

Speaking tentatively, she told him "I thought that Stefan could aid us in finding Alexi. He got photographs as well, Luke."

Alexi? Luke thought. That wasn't going to work. It sounded too much like a name that would be given to one of Vlad's spawn. "Where did you get his name?"

"He was a childhood playmate of Nikolas. Oh and Luke, Robert and I spoke to him today."

"You did?" Luke asked gruffly. He wasn't happy about this at all, but he knew Laura's determination.

"And we're going to find him, Luke. All of us, Stefan included."

"Laura that is out of the question!" Luke thundered. He was already bending over backwards by allowing this pseudo-Cassadine into his family's life but to play nice nice with Stefan while they rescue the spawn, that was not going to happen. "Darlin you can count me out then." Luke said speaking more softly, when Lulu was agitated by his booming voice.

"If you feel that way, Luke Spencer we'll do it on our own." Laura shot back, standing so she was at a more even level with her husband. 

Frisco punched some numbers into the computer mapping program, then switched to an Internet search in another window. Reading the screen his eyes widened in shock. "Everyone get in here right now!" he yelled. 

Chapter 11

Robert and Anna ran inside meeting Luke and Laura at the door to the spare room. Frisco was staring at the screen in shock. Luke spared another glare to Stefan as they moved closer.

"What is it Frisco?" Robert asked, the tension evident in his voice.

"I found it, the island. Here." Frisco brought up a screen of Malta and the surrounding islands. Three were marked private and one was blinking on the screen.

"Why is that one blinking?" Stefan asked. 

"Because that's our island." Frisco stated. "I did a check on the WSB files and their air surveillance of the area has a speedboat on file leaving this island 6 hours ago. The speedboat went to Malta where a private plane left from there. No truthful flight plan was filed."

"All right. So when do we leave?" Laura asked. Everyone looked at Laura in surprise. She wanted her son home now. 

"Laura," Robert began gently. "We still have details to work out. We'll need to tell Robin and Lucky and work out someplace for Lulu to be and…"Robert trailed off thinking of other details that would impede them from getting Alexi. Sean noticed Robert getting more quiet and took control of the situation, first checking to see that Lulu was playing then leading Laura and Luke to the love seat, Robert and Anna to the sofa and nodding for Stefan to sit in an overstuffed chair.

"We need a plan. Frisco and I will come up with that. When Tiffany gets here, she can watch the girls. You four figure out how to break the news to your kids, and you figure out how to create a diversion to distract your mother." 

It was clear that Stefan did not want the comparatively boring job of figuring out a diversion, but as they all planned individually, he was glad to have been included, even if that meant dealing with Spencer. Stefan recalled having spoken to Alexis about the photograph and pulled out his cell phone to call her. He couldn't give her all the details, but surely he could spare some information for his half-sister. The phone at the gatehouse rang three times, before a sleepy voice picked up.

"Hello? Ned Ashton here. How can I help you." Stefan's nose wrinkled as he thought of Alexis with Ned. What she saw in that boorish CEO come rock star was beyond Stefan's comprehension. Plus, the man was overly slothful. Here it was 9:30 Am and Ashton was still abed.

"Alexis please." Stefan said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Across town in the Quartermaine gatehouse, Ned was trying to convince Alexis to stop ticking him. "It's Stefan." He finally said. Alexis' grin sobered as she reached for the receiver.

"Hello Stefan what is it?" Alexis tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It was a Saturday morning; didn't the man ever relax?

"I have located some information on the matter that brought you to Wyndamere. It was as we suspected and the matter should be rectified immediately." Stefan told her. "Good day."

"Don't you speak English?" Luke asked in exasperation. He didn't want Cassadine here one bit but the others had already involved him. He'd have to talk to Sean, Frisco and Robert about kicking Cassadine out. He brooded as they talked things out for a half hour.

"Have we come up with anything?" Sean asked, directing his gaze to Stefan with barely concealed hostility.

"I have. I'll arrange for most of mother's funds to be transferred elsewhere. She'll be so busy locating her fortune that the whereabouts of a certain young man will not even enter her mind."

Sean spared an appreciative look toward Stefan. "Good work." He cleared his throat. "Frisco and I can have a plane on official business ready by noon. By then we'll have a passport in the name of Alexander Spencer Scorpio ready. We'll land in Malta and pick up a ship there. The ship is right now circling a ways off shore. We'll only have a small window of time in which to make our move. We need to do it by moonlight only and I hope the young man is ready."

"Who's going?" Luke asked pointedly. Sean and Frisco conferred for a moment then Frisco spoke up.

"Robert, Anna, you, Laura, me Sean, and him." Frisco pointed to Stefan.

"Him?" Luke roared. Frisco backed away a small bit, but Sean stood his ground.

"You can do this our way or no way at all. We need him in case we're discovered on the island. He's Cassadine and he knows the languages. I don't like this either, Luke."

"I feel so much love in this room." Stefan said dryly.

"You could feel something more firm." Luke threatened, brandishing a fist. 

"Luke stop it." Laura swatted his arm. Thankfully, he was distracted by a knock on the door. Tiffany Hill Donely had arrived with Anna. Sean had filled Tiffany in on the basics after getting off the phone with Robert, but she still needed more information. As soon as the three year old's feet hit the ground, she ran to her father.

"Hi papa!" She squealed as Sean lifted her high above his head then tickled her.

"Hi princess. Lulu's in the spare room. Why don't you go play." Anna ran into the other room to play with Lulu. The two little girls were very close friends.

With a journalist's knack for sizing up a situation, Tiffany looked around the room. The mood was quite tense, but there was hope in the air as well as, could it be elation?

" Something's happened. Will someone fess up?" She asked, looking from face to face.

"Stefan located Alexi and Robert and I spoke to him." Laura shared. Tiffany's eyes widened and she rushed over to give Laura a hug 

"Oh darling that's wonderful." She said shedding her fur and placing it on Luke's lap.

"Trust a Cassadine to be so accommodating." Tiffany said wryly. She had met Robert. Luke and Laura when she was involved with Victor Cassadine many years ago and did not hold a warm spot in her heart for anyone with that last name.

"And hello to you to Ms.Donely." Stefan greeted with the same sarcasm in his voice.

Robert sat deep in thought at Stefan and Tiffany sniped at one another. He was still figuring out how to tell Robin. Wondering if he was the only one in possession of some information, Robert met Stefan's eyes. "So Cassadine." He began conversationally, "How long have Nikolas and Robin been sitting in parked cars groping one another?"

Chapter 12

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked, hostility creeping into his voice. "Nikolas would never comport himself in such a manner."

Robert stood, enjoying the look of shock on Stefan's face. "I assure you Cassadine that your nephew was all over my daughter and I'd like to tell you that if it happens again, both you and the boy will be in for a little Scorpio special". When Stefan just gazed at him silently, Robert felt the need to clarify. "It won't hurt much at all. You may be minus a few teeth and sport a few broken bones but it's nothing the blood money can't fix, old chap."

Stefan advanced on Robert, but Robert stood his own ground. Unwilling to break into a friend's conflict Luke, Sean and Frisco stood silently by.

"Come on Cassadine." Robert baited him, his frustration coming out in anger. Stefan moved within inches of Robert. 

"I could do that Scorpio, or with one well placed call, I could set this whole plan and the boy's life in serious jeopardy. I'm here to help you and I'd remind you to treat me like an ally rather than an enemy, unless you want me for one at the present." Robert gave Stefan a dirty look, but he knew his sworn enemy was right.

"See that your nephew keeps his paws off my daughter. I will not have my daughter involved with a child of that monster Stavros." Robert looked around the room. "I'm calling Robin now and I bet she shows up with the kid."

"His name is Nikolas." Laura said softly. Robert caught Laura's eye and sighed. For her he would try to behave himself. 

"Fine, Nikolas." Robert muttered. He went to the phone and dialed Robin's cell phone.

Robin and Nikolas were sitting at a small café outside the city limits. In the back of the restaurant, they were surrounded by people they didn't know and more relaxed then in many days.

"What do you want to do today?" Nikolas asked. Robin shrugged It was nice not having any plans at all. Between school and assisting with L&B records, she just didn't have many days to herself.

"Why don't we eat our croissants then just start driving. We can see where we end up."

Nikolas smiled, and taking Robin's hand, he replied "That sounds perfect to me."

Robin gazed into Nikolas's eyes and felt conflicted. She loved him but there was something missing from their relationship. She wasn't able to put her finger on it and lacking the counsel of a friend, she stayed conflicted. She had a wonderful time with him, but there lack the passion that she had shared with Stone, or to a lesser extent, with Jason. She sometimes wished she could go to her mother but knew that with the Cassadine's history with her father, that was a gross impossibility. As a rising panic threatened to overtake Robin, her cell phone rang.

"Don't get that." Nikolas pleaded. Robin put a comforting arm on his arm.

"I have to but I won't let it keep us from our day." Robin flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Robin, its dad. I need to see you immediately." Robin rolled her eyes. This was just what she needed. If she refused to go, her father might just be mad enough to call in Uncle Mac and the PCPD.

"Dad I'm kind of busy," Robin began neither having the patience or interest to deal with this today.

"I know that Robin, but I need you. If you know where Cassadine is bring him too. This concerns him as well." Robin looked at Nikolas curiously. Were they destined for the Lion's den by going to her parent's house?

"What concerns him? Dad I won't let you bully us." Robert sighed. He did want to talk to Robin about her choice in friends but that could wait until Alexi was home.

"Robin I don't want to discuss it on the phone, but this has nothing to do with what you two were doing last night. Please come over, it's very important and I need to go away soon."

Robin sighed, ready to say no, but she heard something in her father's voice that she couldn't place. "All right dad. I'll be there in a little while." She hung up the phone and looked at Nikolas. "My dad wants to see both of us, but he swears it isn't about him finding us. Something's gong on Nikolas. I think we should go." Nikolas nodded and took Robin's hand.

Robert came out of the kitchen and held the phone out. "Spencer you want to call Lucky? It'll be best if we do this one time instead of twice." Luke looked thoroughly unhappy, but he started to stand, only to have Tiffany's fur start to slip off his lap.

"Darlin' what do you want me to do with this dead animal?" Tiffany smiled at the spectacle of Luke holding the fur at arm's length.

"Could you be a dear and hang it up?" Tiffany slipped into the seat Luke vacated. 

"Anna, Laura are you both doing all right?' Tiff asked with heavy concern in her voice. "Why don't I call Lucy and we'll all have a talk." All three women looked at Frisco.

"Should we" Anna, asked devilishly. "He should suffer a little bit." Laura and Tiffany giggled. After Frisco had returned to town escorting Anna and Robert, he found Felicia had married Mac. Never one to take a failed romance lying down, Frisco found himself escorting his ex sister in law Lucy to some functions. Though not romantically involved, Lucy and Frisco had maintained a close friendship. When Lucy was with the girls, though, she teased Frisco mercilessly. Anna, Tiffany and Laura loved to watch him squirm under her attentions.

"I think it can wait." Laura said in a hushed voice. She was so worried about Lucky's reaction to all of this. She had just gotten her son back; she wouldn't lose him again.

Luke dialed Lucky's cell phone and waited for an answer. He shared Laura's thoughts. He would not lose his son to anger again. Better that the new kid stay where he was. Laura didn't want that though. 

Lucky was between bikes at the motorcycle shop that Jason purchased a year ago, when his cell phone went off.Fumbling for it, Lucky picked up. "Hello?"

"Lucky its dad. Can you go to Robert and Anna's house right now?"

"Sure dad, everything all right?" Lucky asked.

"Not really, cowboy." Luke admitted. Lucky frowned as he hung up the phone. His dad hadn't sounded right.

"Lucky's on the way, let the games begin." Luke said sitting on the couch beside Laura. "Oh and the dead animal's hung up, Tiffany."

Chapter 13

Luke had just seated himself when a knock on the door announced the arrival of Robin and Nikolas. Both looked extremely ill at ease as they looked around the room. Robin's eyes focused on her two godfathers, Sean and Frisco then slid over Stefan to Luke, Tiffany, Laura, Robert and Anna.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, afraid that she and Nikolas were in for a huge lecture.

"We need to wait for Lucky to get here." Her father replied. Robin and Nikolas shared a look. What did the three of them have in common? Nikolas drifted over towards his uncle and Robin came closer to her parents. As Robert saw her moving over, he stood up. Leading Robin to a secluded corner, he looked down at her. His little girl had gotten so big, when he and Anna were away. She had changed so much.

"Robin I can't support whatever you and Cassadine have going, but I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that last night. I was very upset about something." Robin looked into her father's eyes with concern. She did see something there she had never seen before.

"Is everything all right, dad?" She inquired. Robert nodded and gave her a brief hug. 

"Uncle why are you in the Scorpio home?" Nikolas asked. His uncle was about the most unwelcome guest here and to see him sitting there; approaching a comfortable stance was a shock to Nikolas.

"All in good time, Nikolas." Stefan stated, wanting to say more but knowing it was not his place. The backfiring of Lucky's car announced his arrival and a hush came over the living room.

"Hi dad what's going…" Lucky trailed off when he saw Nikolas and Stefan there. "What are they doing here?" 

"Not now, cowboy." Luke placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder and turned to Robert. "I'd like to do this without an audience. Can we use the spare room?" 

Robert stood, addressing the small group of people. "Can someone watch Lulu and Anna? We're going to get the kids up to speed in there. Sean, what's departure time?"

Consulting some figures first, Sean and Frisco conferred for a moment. "Is two hours long enough for you?"

"Two hours is fine." Robert said leading the way. Tiffany scooped up Lulu and Anna and Robert motioned for Robin and Lucky to sit down. He was about to close the door when Nikolas walked through. "What are you doing?" Robert asked the boy.

"Uncle told me to join you."

Oh no not in this lifetime." Luke started, but Laura rushed over and pulled Nikolas into the room. 

"Luke he is my son and he deserves to know just as much as Robin and Lucky do." Laura's voice was steely. She was making her position clear, no man was going to be given the opportunity to push her around again.

"Fine." Luke sighed, taking a space next to Lucky on the window seat. Robert paced while Robin and Anna sat on the futon. Everyone looked at Robert to begin but he had no idea where to start. Looking around the room for support, he caught Anna's eyes and knew where to begin. He hoped she'd forgive him.

"I'd like to make an announcement if I can." Reaching for Anna's hand he pulled her toward him. "Do you mind?" he whispered urgently into her hair. Rewarded by Anna's hug, Robert knew he had her permission to go on. "Anna and I have been trying to give Robin a brother or a sister for quite some time now and after all of this time, it's been a monumental day. We're expecting a baby."

"A baby?" Robin jumped up and ran to her parents. "Oh wow, I always wanted a brother or sister. This is great." She hugged both of her parents tightly; not even noticing how stiffly Robert held himself. Laura and Luke smiled their congratulations but didn't move closer yet.

"Excuse me but how does that involve me? I'm happy for you and everything, but I don't understand." Nikolas said, looking confused.

Anna led Robin back to the couch. "Listen to your father, darling." She said as Robert got ready to speak again.

"That isn't all of it. I mentioned it being a monumental day, but that's only part of the reason why. This story might take some time and I'm going to need complete silence from you all until I finish. All right?" Everyone in the room nodded and Robert paused to gather his thoughts before going on. 

Tiffany, Sean, Frisco and Stefan were nearly silent in the living room. Frisco, working out some final details, was mentally planning every aspect of the trip ahead. It was important that they get in then out quickly. Tiffany came over to the men as they huddled over the computer. "Is everything progressing well?" she asked. After Sean and Frisco nodded, Tiff decided to share an idea she had with them. "Why don't I call Lucy and have her meet us at the penthouse? We can entertain the children together."

Sean and Frisco shared a look. They had been discussing how to best take care of the children. If Helena caught wind of the plan, she could enact swift and final revenge on anyone close to the Spencers or Scorpios.

"That sounds like a good idea Tiff." Sean said. "Have Lucy come over here and you both can run the kids to get whatever clothes they'll need. I want Robin and Lucky under a controlled environment."

"And Nikolas." Stefan spoke up from a corner of the room. "If I go, Helena could enact revenge on Alexis or Nikolas." Sean nodded in agreement. Cassadine had a point. Helena did tend to eat or maim her young. Stefan was a shining example of that.

"Call Alexis and Ned and give them no alternatives. Tell them to pack enough clothes for two days. My penthouse is the most secure place for them. Tiff , call Lucy and have her meet us here." Frisco rolled his eyes. "Look Jones, we need her."

Dialing Alexis again. Stefan wondered if she would still take the attitude she had with him earlier. In the gatehouse, Ned lunged for the phone. He had been giving Alexis a backrub and was not thrilled to be interrupted again.

With a distinct sigh, Ned barked "Ashton here," into the phone.

"May I talk to Alexis again?"

"Guess who, again?" Ned sighed, thrusting the phone toward Alexis. Alexis groaned.

"What now, Stefan?" She asked with annoyance primary in her voice.

"Alexis, I need you to go to Sean Donely's penthouse. Pack two days worth of clothes and personal items. The matter that demands my attention may result in some retaliation from mother. Nikolas will meet you there."

"Stefan are you sure this needs to be done?" Alexis asked, knowing that Stefan did indeed. He wouldn't have called if this wasn't the case. "All right. Ned and I will be there in an hour." She hung up the phone with a sigh. 

"Alexis will be there." Stefan shared. He was ignored by and large. Tiffany was on the phone while Frisco and Sean were huddled over the computer.

Robert looked at everyone in the room a moment before he started speaking. Anna and Laura were giving him hopeful looks, while Luke looked resigned. Motioning Nikolas in closer. Robert started. "A long time ago, Laura and I dated. She and Luke had split up and we were getting to know one another. We got to be very close, and then she was kidnapped and taken to Greece. What we didn't know was when she was kidnapped she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy in captivity there and was told he died. A year later she gave birth to Nikolas then a year later, she escaped. Helena took that baby to her private island where he is even now. The reason we know this is she sent us a photo of him. We've located him and are going to rescue him. Do you have any questions?"

Chapter 14

The silence that followed Robert's admission was all encompassing, though brief.

He had just enough time to register the outrage upon Lucky's face and the shock upon Robin's when a cacophony of noise began.

"What?" Lucky had jumped up. "Another Cassadine? And you're going to rescue him? What is that matter with you?" Lucky asked. 

"Lucky calm down. "Laura started to approach him, but was frozen by the anger in his eyes. "Lucky listen, he isn't a Cassadine. He is my son, with Robert. You like Robert, he's a good man." Try as she may Lucky was too angry to absorb the truth in Laura's words. Turing to Luke, he waited for Luke's explanation.

"I just found out, cowboy." Luke told him softly. "I'm sorry." He rubbed Lucky's back, which seemed to calm him down slightly. Lucky didn't say anything, just glared.

"Mom, mom are you all right" Robin asked urgently. With the news that her mother was newly pregnant, Anna's emotional health was most important to Robin.

"Yes Darling, I'm fine." Anna stroked Robin's hair. "Once Alexi will be home with your father I'll be better." Anna confessed. "Robin how do you feel about all of this?"

Robin sighed and with a worried glance to a very shocked Nikolas, she spoke. "I don't know mom. I never knew Dad and Laura were involved that way and …well…it's weird." Anna pulled her daughter into a hug as Robert approached them.

"Robin I'm so sorry. We just found out. I never knew." He said, as he reached for her hand. Robin regarded her father with confusion. Anger and hurt were warring inside her but the emotion that came out as she returned her father's gesture was love, and hurt. She had missed out on so many years of her half brother's life.

"Are you all right, dad? When will you leave?"

Robert frowned. They'd be going sooner then he liked. He wanted to rescue the boy, but he also wanted to make sure everything was secure here. "In a couple hours. We don't have much time. Helena's been holding him and she could snap at any moment. Please understand."

Robin hugged her parents and sighed. "I'll try. I'll really try. Make sure he isn't harmed." She got up and went to Nikolas. Lucky had his father and Laura and Robin had her parents looking out for her but Nikolas had no one.

"How are you?" Robin asked putting her hand on Nik's shoulder. Nikolas shook his head, his features tight against a pale face.

"I don't know Robin. My god this must be the boy I played with as a child, grandmother's puppet. What has she done to him and can the damage be undone?"

Robert overheard Nikolas' statement and, sensing the boy was in a lot of pain, Robert approached. "Nikolas? I spoke to Alexi for a few moments today. He seems all right. I don't think she's gotten to him yet."

"I hope not." Nik looked into Robert's eyes. Due both to Robin and this boy who was his half-brother he was now tied to Robert Scorpio. He hoped that meant Mr. Scorpio would give them a chance. "I wish you luck and safety on your journey." Nikolas said, putting his hand out to Robert. Robert looked at it for a moment, then shook it firmly. The kid might be a Cassadine but he wasn't the worst of the lot.

"Thank you, Nikolas." Robert turned to look at Lucky. He wasn't too worried about Robin and Nikolas but Lucky didn't seem to be handling things so well. Laura had gone to him and she and Luke stood near Lucky, hoping he'd let them in. Robert approached them.

"Lucky I'm sorry." He said softly. Lucky glared at Robert. 

"Yeah, whatever." He said with anger in his voice. "Why don't you just keep him there."

"Because he's my son, Lucky. We want him back. We need to get to know him." Laura told him, saddened by the look in her son's eyes. 

"Well I don't like it." Lucky declared. His demeanor made him appear calmer. He looked at his dad wondering why their lives kept getting messed up by his mother's other children.

"Dad do you have to go too?" Luke nodded. Lucky knew his father wouldn't let his mother go into Cassadine central without taking care of her.

Robert looked around the room and, seeing that things were under control he went into the living room. "Things went about as good as I expected. Lucky isn't doing very well."

"And Nikolas?" Stefan asked.

"He's a little upset and confused. So Sean, what's the plan. How are we going to protect the kids?"

"Robin, Lucky Nikolas, and Lulu plus Ned and Alexis will be staying at the penthouse. I'm just about to call Jerry Jacks to advise him to put guards on his family. You should call Mac." Robert nodded. Things were well in hand. "Anna and I made an announcement in there that you should know as well." He said, addressing Sean, Frisco and Tiffany. "We're expecting a baby." Sean and Frisco shared a high five and Tiffany left the children for a moment to share a hug with one of her oldest friends.

"Congratulations, darling." She told him warmly.

Robert smiled. "It's been quite a day. I'll get to meet the son I never knew I had and we now have a new little one on the way."

"What's this? What did I miss?" Lucy Coe entered the house in a flurry of high energy. Frisco rolled his eyes. His ex-sister in law was trying at times, downright grating at others. 

Sean sighed. "Frisco please take her somewhere and update her on everything." 

Frisco took Lucy's hand and led her into the kitchen. As soon as the door had closed, he pulled her into his arms. "This is getting really tiring. I keep worrying that I'll slip up." Frisco whispered, moving his head closer to kiss Lucy.

"Isn't it better then the lectures we'll get?" Lucy asked, kissing Frisco with urgency. "As much as I want to do this, pal, we better start talking. If they don't hear voices out there they might get suspicious."

"I know." Frisco sighed. He had updated Lucy on everything before he had come here. Though it was a big secret, Frisco and Lucy were living together, having found each other a few months after his return to Port Charles 6 months ago. When Frisco had returned to town to find Felicia and Mac married, and his brother in a very unbalanced state, he had sunk into a depression very unlike himself. One night, he and Lucy had run into each other at Luke's Place. Both were despondent; Lucy had broken up with Dr. Kevin Collins a few months earlier. A night of shared drinking by two former in laws led to a passionate but very low key romance.

Not wanting to talk, Frisco's head moved closer to Lucy even as the door opened. "…So then he was found on an island and Robert and Laura even spoke to him on the phone today." Frisco nodded to Robert as he grabbed the cell phone from its cradle. Walking out into the living room, Robert rolled his eyes.

"Guess who's at it again. I caught them in mid-kiss." Sean grinned. Frisco and Lucy's relationship was the best kept secret within the group of friends. Since Lucy and Frisco thought they were being secretive who were the rest of the friends to clue them into the fact that they were anything but low key.

As Robert started to dial Mac's telephone number, he saw Luke and Lucky coming out of the spare room. As they started toward the door, Robert called over to them. "Where are you both going?"

"Back to my place. " Luke replied. "I wanted to pack a few things." Robert nodded. "Get some things for Lucky as well. He'll be staying at Sean's for his safety for a couple days." Luke sighed, but he and Lucky walked out together.

"Will Nikolas and I be going as well?" Robin asked, appearing at her father's elbow. Robert nodded again. "We'll be at Sean's in a half hour then." She kissed her father gently. "Be careful dad, please. I don't want to lose you and mom again."

"I will, hon." Robert kissed his daughter on her forehead. He watched his daughter and Nikolas leave, then with a sigh, dialed Mac.

Saturday mornings at the Jones/Scorpio household were alive with excitement. Between Maxie and Georgie Jones ballet lessons, gymnastics and youth league soccer, every weekend was very active. This one was no exception. Mac was just sitting down to a mid-morning bagel when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Mac said, feeling somewhat annoyed that he wouldn't even have time to eat his bagel.

"Mac? It's Robert. We need to speak." Alarmed by the tone in Robert's voice, Mac's thoughts turned to worry instead of putting the proper amount of cream cheese on his bagel.

"What's wrong?" Mac was picturing problems of escalating measure in every millisecond that ticked by. 

"Nothings wrong, but a lot is happening. Mac, I hate to be springing all of this on you at once but there's no other way around it. Anna, Luke, Laura and I need to make a trip to Malta today. We'll be getting something that Helena Cassadine has in her possession. I can tell you more when we're back, but Mac, you'll need to put some guards on your family. There may be reprisal."

"You can't tell me anymore right now?" Mac asked. With a glance at his watch Robert knew there wasn't time. "I wish I could, brother. I'll fill you in when I can. Be careful."

Robert hung up the phone, noticing Laura was on the other line with Bobbie. Taking advantage of a few minutes time free, Robert went upstairs and packed a couple of changes of clothes. He hoped Alexi would have cooler weather clothes but if he didn't maybe something Robert owned would suit. He stayed upstairs a short time, deep in thought.

When Robert came downstairs again, everyone was preparing to go. Lulu and little Anna were dressed in their winter coats. Around them stood Tiffany, Frisco, Lucy and Laura. Anna was placing some food into a cooler for the flight over, Stefan was sitting quietly, and Sean was clearing some last minute details with the WSB. Robert stood on the fringes, enjoying being an observer.

"Are we ready?" Sean asked. "Luke is meeting us at the airport." They all nodded. Sean hugged and kissed Tiffany gently. " I'll miss you. Be careful." He told her. 

"I will. You too, all right?" After eleven years of marriage, Tiffany was well used to the pressures of a marriage to a WSB agent. She watched with a smile as Sean held Anna to him. He was such a natural father.

"You be good for mommy, princess." He told her with a hug, rewarded by a shower of kisses.

"I will daddy." She told him solemnly.

Frisco had pulled Lucy back into the kitchen. "I'll miss you." He confided.

Lucy playfully punched his arm lightly. "I'll miss you too, pal." She whispered as she kissed him gently, then more deeply. "Just think of what we'll do when you get back." Lucy suggested with a sultry wink. Frisco moved slowly away, brushing Lucy's hair back. He wondered if he was falling for her.

"Come on Frisco." Sean called. It was time to go. 

Chapter 15

"Well, we're here." Ned grumbled. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend a day or two in Sean Donely's house. Why had Alexis dragged him over here? And what was this going to do for their sex life. Ned hefted their overnight bags and motioned the guard standing outside the door. "Can you get that for us?"

"No sir. Mrs. Donely isn't home yet. She asked that you all wait for her." He motioned to some benches that were lining the wall just outside of the penthouse. "But you can sit here"

Alexis nodded and sat down but Ned kept groaning. Finally, Alexis had enough. "Ned Ashton sit down right here. This is obviously a very serious matter so I suggest you grin and bear it." Ned scowled but sat next to Alexis.

"We're late." Lucy said unnecessarily. First, they had to load Lulu's child seat into Tiffany's car, then bring Lucy's car home, and Tiffany and the girls had waited very impatiently while she had chosen perfectly matching outfits, then they had stopped to get some groceries to feed the band of people staying at the house. Later, Tiff would send one of the guards out for some extra bedding.

"You know the danger is just beginning." Tiff said in an undertone to Lucy. She knew what dealing with the Cassadines was like first hand. Helena was the worst of the lot.

"I know." Lucy agreed, wondering for the thousandth time if starting a relationship with a man who was excited by danger was a smart thing. Sure Frisco was gorgeous, sexy, and drove her wild, but she was not about fall in love with the man only to have him die on her. "How do you do it Tiffany. You and Sean are so in love. Aren't you scared to death that he'll be injured again?"

Tiffany turned to Lucy in shock. Didn't she realize she was basically admitting she was falling for Frisco? "You just do it. You love the man, not the work and have faith that he's smart and strong enough to live. What brought that up?" she asked shooting Lucy a knowing look. Sure enough, Lucy blushed deeply.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." Tiffany nodded knowingly. She wouldn't press for now.

Frisco Jones flopped into a seat toward the middle of the plane. His thoughts were on Lucy. How had they come care so much about one another? She had to know it just wouldn't work. Still, Frisco couldn't get his mind off her smile, her long legs, her lips. He was falling for his ex sister in law in a big way.

"What's on your mind, Frisco?" Sean asked slipping into the seat beside him. Best friend, mentor, and father figure Sean's guidance and advice meant the world to Frisco. 

"Just thinking about women, no one in specific." He said staring off into space as the plane's engines roared. He watched Robert and Anna take seats toward the front of the cabin and Luke and Laura toward the back. Cassadine was seated across the aisle from Frisco and Sean; nose buried in of all things a romance novel.

"Great reading taste there Cassadine." Sean called over. "Very manly."

Stefan blushed darkly, unwilling to admit he was thoroughly entranced by the story. "It was all they had in the gift shop that I hadn't read." He glanced down to the half-dozen other romances nestled in his leather bag. It wouldn't do for them to discover his guilty pleasure. He did after all have a reputation to uphold.

"No 'War and peace' there?" Sean taunted again.

"No and I've read it dozens of times. Has a philistine like yourself even opened the book, Mr. Donely? Or do you find it too heavy reading for a man such as yourself?"

"It was rather dry." Sean told him "But I have read it. I think you underestimate me Cassadine." Stefan put his hand up in a dismissive gesture. He wanted to finish this book before they formulated their plan.

"How are you doing?" Anna asked Robert as they buckled their rest belts and got comfortable. 

"Nervous." Robert shared. "Scared too. I just hope he's all right and we can get him out without incident."

"We will Luv" Anna assured as she put her head on her husband's shoulder. They cuddled close as the plane took off and leveled off.

Robert turned to look for Luke as they leveled off. Luke was staring ahead and was still. Repeated attempts to get him to look over were to no avail so Robert decided to wait a while before talking to his friend. He cuddled closely to his wife and tried to picture what sort of person Alexi would be. Would he be quietly solid like Robin, hotheaded and passionate like Lucky, or remotely polite like Nikolas?

"Finally." Ned muttered as Lucy and Tiffany got off the elevator. Knowing the ladies had heard that comment; Alexis pinched his thigh hard. "Ow!" Ned exclaimed. 

"So sorry about the delay, Ned." Tiffany said as she breezed by him. We had some groceries to pick up." 

"Hi." Anna said looking up at Ned and Alexis. Ned's frown broke, replaced by a gentle smile. 

"Hi there." He said, entranced by the little blond girl.

"Will you play with us?" Lulu asked.

"We'll see." Alexis said, smiling down at the two very different girls. Lulu was as dark haired and mischievous as Anna was blond and serene. They were opposites but best friends as well. Alexis followed the ladies in. "Tiff do you need help with anything?"

"I might later when the troops come in." Tiffany smiled. "Ned, Alexis here's what I was thinking. "I'd like Lucy and I to take the girls and stay in our bedroom. You two can have the spare at the end of the house, Robin in Anna's room and Nikolas and Lucky in the living room."

Alexis nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Do you need me to run out and get some movies and board games or anything?"

Tiffany thought about it. "When all of the children get here that would be a great idea. We can see what they'd like to do." She looked up when the door opened admitting Lucky. 

"Hi Lucky how are you?" Lucky shrugged in response. He wasn't going to make this easy.

Laura sat next to a silent Luke as the plane took off. As they leveled off, she turned to him. "Luke please talk with me." Laura sighed when Luke turned away. Taking his hand, She tugged on it hard. "Luke Spencer you look at me. This is my son and you will have to accept it. Help us or not, please understand."

Luke stared at Laura for a few minutes. "I'll try. For me Lucky will always come first and he's hurt now which makes me angry." He told her finally.

"I know." Laura put her head on Luke shoulder. "What Robert and I had was in the past but we will work together for our son. We've lost so much time with him. Now we have a beginning though, Luke and I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

Chapter 16

"It will be a miracle if we all make it though this alive." Lucy muttered.

Looking around the penthouse she wanted to scream. Tiffany had run out to pick up some bedding, movies, board games, books and toys for the children. Things had been calm when she departed but just after she left everything had gone crazy. First, Lulu and Anna had started crying because thy missed their parents, then Lucky and Nikolas had bickered over what television show to watch. Ned was his normal charming frustrating self and Lucy was about to tear her hair out. It was so much nicer to just think about Frisco.

Lucy didn't know quite when but she had fallen hard and completely for Frisco. She remembered him as she saw him that first night in the bar; his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped. She had reached out to him then only in respect for her late stepdaughter BJ's memory. When they had talked and she had gotten to know him, she discovered he was a man with many layers. Slowly, they had begun to come together, a smile, a wink of support. Somehow, it had escalated slowly but surely to a first kiss, a tender night together, and now, when they were on the verge of declaring their love, he was off to some Mediterranean island facing lord knows what danger.

"Ooh." she muttered. "Men!"

"Man problems, Lucy?" Alexis asked with an eyebrow raised. They hardly ran in the same circles but to the best of Alexis' knowledge Lucy wasn't seeing anyone publicly.

Lucy flushed. "No just, in general you know…" Alexis smiled knowingly. She had seen Lucy and Frisco all over one another in a dark room at Luke's club weeks ago. She was convinced they were together. Apparently, it wasn't common knowledge at this point.

Sean Donely sighed heavily. The plane had been in the air over four hours and the time in which to plan was growing near. He looked over Frisco to Stefan Cassadine. No one would like his plans for the romance novel fan there. Frisco was sleeping. Sean never understood how Frisco could sleep so soundly in flight. He certainly never could.

"Lucy." Frisco murmured tossing in sleep. Sean grinned. Lucy, huh? Frisco was as transparent as she was.

"Wake up loverboy." Sean nudged Frisco.

"Hmmm?" Frisco opened his eyes. I took him a minute to get his bearings. "When do we land?"

"Couple more hours." Sean told him. "Let's sit at the conference table. We have to go over a plan.

Nodding his head, Frisco went to Robert and Anna telling them to meet at the conference table while Sean went to Luke and Laura. They all assembled at the coffee table, while Stefan looked surreptitiously over, feeling left out.

"I didn't want him here for the first part of the plan." Sean said, glancing over at Stefan. "First I wanted to say that what I say goes, unless we all agree on another plan. You may not like my ideas, but they'll get Alexi out alive. When we get on the ship we'll circle once, then go in. Cassadine, Luke and I will go right up the front, while Frisco and Robert will go in the back."

"You trust him not to rat us out?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yes I do, With you and I there especially." Sean told Luke. With a sigh, Luke stalked off.

"Spencer get back here." Robert called. Luke turned, furious.

"Are you going with this insanity too?" Luke asked. When Robert didn't immediately answer, Luke stood next to Robert in a threatening way. "Well?"

"I trust Sean. With you and him being armed what would Cassadine have to gain by bringing about his own death?"

"Forget it." Luke stalked off. 

"All right." Sean sighed. "Does everyone else agree?" They all nodded. "Then we'll go in the front working a surprise visit by the Cassadine regent while you guys find Alexi. Here's a blue print." Placing the blue print on the conference table Sean pointed out the routes each group would follow. "As far as I can see, Alexi should be here." Sean pointed out a suite of rooms on the second floor. "Reconnaissance planes have seen lights coming from that room late into the night on their regular rounds. We need to be in and out in less than an hour, get back to the ship, which will be anchored in a cove. That's where you, Laura and you Anna will be. Any questions?"

"What if Luke doesn't go along with this?" Laura asked, watching him pacing the back of the plane. "Do you trust him armed?"

"He'll come around, Laura." Sean walked over to her and gave her a hug. Noticing Robert's scowl he turned to him. "You don't appear to be thrilled about my idea either."

"I'm not. I don't trust him. I do trust you though so if you think this will work, then I'll accept it."

When Tiffany arrived back at the penthouse, she was met with sheer and utter chaos. Two screaming babies and two fighting brothers had raised the decibel volume to staggering proportions. "Lucy what is happening?" She asked in disgust.

Lucy looked up. She had a dreamy smile on her face and had been fantasizing about a life with Frisco. "Hmm? Oh they're fighting." She motioned over to the boys. "And the girls missed you."

Tiffany sighed and picked up Anna and Lulu. Anna quieted as she snuggled up to Tiffany and Lulu followed suit. "There darlings it's all right." Tiffany told them. "All right." She said looking around. "Lucky, Nikolas you will stop this now. Otherwise you can stay in separate rooms, none of which have televisions." The boys sighed. "Give me that remote." Tiffany put her hand out. They handed over the remote and Lucky went to one corner of the living room while Nikolas and Robin retreated to the other. It was definitely going to be a long day. Surveying the room, Tiffany decided that perhaps by telling everyone here all that she knew, things would calm down. "Can you all come over here."

Chapter 17

Everyone slowly gathered around Tiffany in the living room. "I know we all know different things so I'll tell everyone what I know. Then, we can all compare what we know to make us the most informed folks that aren't on that plane right now." Smiling with a confidence she didn't feel, Tiffany forged onward. "This boy, Alexi is Laura and Robert Scorpio's son." She heard the gasps from Ned and Alexis; glanced over to make certain the children weren't bothered by the emotion in the room, then continued. "Robert and Laura along with Luke and Anna, Stefan and Frisco and Sean have traveled to Malta where he's being held by Helena."

"Why Stefan?" Alexis asked, confused.

"I don't know." Tiffany admitted. "Maybe he's offered to help out with the rescue effort."

"That makes sense." Alexis admitted. "He'd feel responsible for Helena's treachery."

"Can I leave now?" Lucky asked, thoroughly annoyed. Tiffany gave him a dirty look, but waved her hand.

"For anyone that wants to be sociable, I have some games. Anyone want to play Monopoly?" Ned and Alexis looked at each other and smiled. This might just not be too bad at all.

Tiffany set up the Monopoly board. Ned and Alexis were going to play against Robin and Nikolas. Tiffany was all ready to partner Lucy but Lucy begged off. "Lucky I need a partner please?" Tiffany asked. He looked over and feeling very left out, nodded his head. This game would undoubtedly be interesting, Tiffany thought.

Alexi looked out the window, binoculars in hand. He knew they would have to arrive by sea and he wanted to be able to anticipate them. Scanning the water with first the stolen binoculars, then a telescope, he finally saw the ship, a dozen miles off shore. They appeared to be at anchor.

Feeling suddenly nostalgic, he made his way down to the kitchens. He'd miss Blanche very much. She was rolling out some dough, he noticed. "What are you making?" Alexi asked.

"A berry pie for you." Blanche shared.

"I know it will be wonderful." Alexi said, taking an apple. "I wish to thank you Blanche for all the kindness you have shown me and the food you prepare." He told her in the lowest of voices. He knew that by saying this he was placing his trust in Blanche but if he could not trust her, he was lost forever.

"It is never a problem, Master Alexi. You are a pleasure. I do not let everyone into my kitchens." She returned the hug he offered with genuine warmth, hoping beyond hope that the young man had formulated a plan to gain his freedom.

Sean got up slowly from the conference table onboard the place. Approaching Stefan, he silently phrased what he would tell the other man. "Stefan may I join you?" Stefan nodded shortly. Ten pages from the end of the book and Donely wanted to have a chat. Stefan sighed. The life of a prince's regent was never was easy one.

"You had something to share?" Stefan asked dryly.

"Yes. I want you to enter the front of the estate as a Cassadine doing a spot inspection. Luke and I are to be your bodyguards. You won't be armed but I will, so if anything goes awry we'll have ample time to get loose.

Stefan considered this. "Do you trust Spencer?" He finally asked Sean. Well aware of Sean's involvement in the WSB, Stefan still trusted him. If Luke had Sean's trust, Stefan would try to deal with the undesirable task of working together with the man.

"He's a loose cannon, but yes. He knows Frisco and Robert's lives are at stake if he lets himself lose control."

"All right then." Stefan said. "When are we landing?" His attention was already back on his book.

"Soon." Was all Sean would say as he went back to the conference table. "He'll do it." He told everyone, noting the sighs of relief.

Laura got up and made her way down the narrow aisle to Luke. She hated the fact that her husband was so distant. "Luke." She placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Please try, for Alexi, for me, for the brother Lucky and Lu will have. For Robert's son."

Luke watched Laura's expression. Sometimes it felt better to strike out rather than to deal with all of this. But truly this wasn't Laura's burden. If she thought the child had died, it was different than holding the secret of Nikolas.

"Laura I won't mess up the mission, but I need time with the rest."

"That's fine. Just allow the boy a chance to prove himself." Luke nodded and hugged Laura briefly.

Robert and Anna returned to their seats, noticing that the plane was making its approach. Anna knew Robert's nerves were heightened in the way he held his mouth and in the tightness with which he gripped her hand. "Do you want me to come along?" Anna asked. She knew she would go along, even if it were just for moral support. Even though she hadn't done any missions recently, Anna would be an asset.

"No that's all right." Robert told her with regret. Laura will need you nearby to keep her calm and focused." 

Sighing, moving closer, Anna slipped her arm around her beloved's neck. "I love you Robert, and I promise to love and accept your son and accept him into our family. They both sighed, lost in thought and awake in their love for one another. As the plane landed, everyone deplaned and got on the helicopter that would take them to the waiting ship, there was mostly comfortable silence. Luke and Laura were holding hands and Anna and Robert were as close as always.

The helicopter took off, while Sean and Frisco had their heads together. "Did you do it?" Sean asked anxiously.

"Yep." Frisco answered confidently. Spencer's gun is impossibly jammed. He'll think it works, he'll be confident enough, but if he tries, there's no way it will go off."

"Good work, Frisc." Sean smiled secretively at the thought of a frustrated Spencer pulling his weapon to find it wouldn't work. He was a rebel and this was the best way Sean knew to keep him in line. He would learn to trust Sean and they would get that boy out, soon.

Alexi trained his telescope on the whirring helicopter as it approached the ship. Could it be them so soon? Training his gaze on the people that got out one by one, he recognized Stefan Cassadine and his parents as well as their spouses. They would be here soon. Freedom, he could almost taste it. Rushing around, he quickly repacked his backpack and waited to be rescued from this prison.

Chapter 18

"Soon," Laura whispered, staring at the picture of Alexi. "So soon we'll have you with us." Luke stared out at the water as his wife spoke to the picture of her son. His feelings were more confused than ever. He wanted to be there, to be supportive for her, but this was a child raised by the Cassadines for god's sake. Count Vlad and his merry band of psychopaths. They might have made the kid as twisted as they were. With Helena as a mother figure, Luke shot a look at Stefan. Well now there was a shining example of her mothering skills. The dark prince. Maybe Laura's kid would be a mini version of Vlad.

"Soon." Alexi whispered, wanting to dance around the room. "Soon I'll be free." He never kept his eyes very far from the telescope. The ship had moved much closer and was now at anchor. The time was near. Alexi reached into his backpack, checking to make sure the small length of pipe he had found was there. It wasn't the greatest weapon, but it would do if he needed it. He wasn't a helpless child. Taking the pipe, he jammed it into the waistband of his chinos. It would be much more accessible there.

"Trust a Cassadine to play dirty." Lucky muttered, looking at the Monopoly board. Nikolas and Robin owned all the railroads and utilities and had hotels on Mediterranean and Baltic Avenue. They had a huge pile of money, while Lucky and Tiffany's cash was dwindling. Ned and Alexis were already out of the game and sat looking thoroughly amused.

"We landed on those pieces fair and square, Lucky." Nikolas told him heatedly.

"Yeah and your family tried to freeze the world fair and square." Ned couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when Lucky said that or the grunt of pain as Alexis ground her high heel into his arch.

"That was my family not me, Lucky." Nikolas told him. "And I'm not like that."

"Could have fooled me." Lucky rolled his eyes. "We only have fourteen dollars left so I guess this game is over." Feeling like he wanted a truce, Lucky said "I get the TV until seven then you guys can have it ok?"

Nodding, Nikolas pulled Robin closer to the window. "You've been so quiet. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about my mom and dad." Robin told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close for a moment. "I'm going to go upstairs and get my books. Might as well do homework."

"Get mine too?" Nik asked her. As soon as Robin left he turned to find Alexis standing over him. "Hi Alexis."

"Hi Nikolas. How long have you two been dating?" She asked him conversationally.

Nikolas shrugged. "A few months I guess. It was quiet until Robin's father found us last night."

"Oh I bet that was not very pleasant." Alexis told him. Smoothing Nikolas' hair she returned to Ned. "Welcome to the madness that is my family."

"For better or for worse." Ned whispered, kissing Alexis tenderly.

"We're almost ready." Sean announced to the small group standing on the deck. Robert nodded his heart racing. He'd much rather have Anna along as well. 

"Anna are you going to be all right with Laura?" She nodded and Robert smiled gently.

"We'll have some nice girl talk and not look up there too much. You be careful." She told Robert sternly.

"We will." Placing his hand on her stomach, Robert looked into Anna's eyes. "I have so much awaiting my safe return."

Sean, Stefan, Frisco, Robert and Luke all got into a small boat. Some Wsb operatives were standing out the island and had given Sean explicit instructions on how the operation should commence. Sean distributed flares to Robert and Frisco. "You're both armed. Use these if you get into any trouble. Luke, here's your weapon."

"Weapon?" Stefan squeaked. Sean smiled reassuringly and nodded. "He's your bodyguard so he needs a weapon. Don't worry, I've got one too. Spencer, I don't need to tell you, no Cassadine target practice today got it?"

Luke grumbled while Stefan looked increasingly nervous. Sean rolled his eyes but continued. "The three of us will go right up the front walk while the two of you will circle round the back. The fact that it's a dark night won't alert them to your arrival. You guys go up the back and in through the kitchens. We think the cook is sympathetic to him so she might just help you. Everyone got it?" Sean asked as they rowed nearly silently to shore.

Alexi saw the boat hit shore, then flashed his lights twice. Though he knew it was dangerous, he wanted to aid them in any way he could. The guards never looked to the house anyway. They mostly played cards in the watchtower at the eastern end of the island. Inept they were, but he had never been able to get around them. He worried that someone would be injured though these people were professionals.

"Look at that Robert." Sean said near his ear. The boy is clueing us in to his room. He's your son all right!" Robert grinned. Turning serious, he checked his weapon. "Let's go."

Frisco and Robert got out of the boat first, crouching low and moving in near silence. Sean made a great point of splashing around. "Here we are Mr. Cassadine."

"Thank you James and Damien." 

"Damien?" Sean laughed. Luke was scowling." All right, Master Cassadine, the front door is up there. Do your stuff." The three of them moved quickly to the front door. 

"May I help you?" a guard answered, not even nearly reaching for his weapon. Sean breathed a sigh of relief at their lack of readiness.

"Yes you may. I am Stefan Cassadine and would like to inspect this dwelling now."

The guard stood with a start. "Mr Cassadine of course!"

Frisco and Robert entered the kitchen soundlessly. They both spotted the woman sitting at the table. She looked at them curiously, then approached. "Is Alexi the one you seek?" she asked urgently. "He is upstairs go go take that poor boy away."

Frisco nodded, and, taking the woman's arm for added security, they started up the stairs.

"Which door is it?" Robert asked. Then, a door opened slowly. The boy in the photograph stepped out slowly. He looked over the three faces. 

"Blanche you are unharmed?" She nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. "It will all be well very soon, Blanche." He looked at Frisco Jones next; knowing if he looked at his father his tears would start. "Mr. Jones, it's a pleasure. Thank you." He shook Frisco's hand firmly. Then he turned to Robert. Slowly looking him up and down, Alexi's tears started falling. "Father." He whispered moving forward for a hug.

Chapter 19

Robert stood in shock as the young man embraced him. He seemed so self possessed and mature, so intense. Closing his eyes for a moment, Robert held Alexi tightly. He too discovered he was crying. "Alexi let me look at you." He held the boy at arm's length.

"Alex please sir. Call me Alex." He had his father's eyes, he discovered. The stood the same height both lean and muscular. He heard voices downstairs and started, then pulled Robert into his room. Frisco and Blanche followed. "Is this your doing?"

"It is." Robert told him, looking back into a face that resembled both him and Laura.

"Master Alexi I will miss you." Blanche told him, giving him a very maternal hug. 

"And I you Blanche." Alex told the kindly older woman. "Mr. Jones…Father is there any way we can insure that Blanche does not face Helena's wrath?" Robert stopped again, struck by this man calling him father.

"Frisco?" he asked in an emotion choked voice.

"We can take her on the ship to Malta if she likes."

"Oh yes, please." Blanche said. "I should like to be there for Master Alexi. He is like a grandson to me." She gave Robert a long look. "You are Mr. Scorpio. I was the cook for Master Mikkos. I should have known this young man was of you. He has your look and spirit about him." Robert looked at her curiously, unable to focus on anything but his son for any length of time. "I love Alexi and have tried to protect him from the mistress as best I could."

"Thank you." Robert whispered his gaze on his son. Unable to be too far away, Robert placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Alex caught his eye as he self consciously wiped at some tears. 

Stefan strode calmly through the front doors. "I'd like to see some of your staff now." He told the butler who was thoroughly annoyed to have been woken up in the middle of the night. Within a few minutes a few of the staff were assembled. Stefan looked them up and down in a regal haughty fashion.

"He does snob well." Luke quipped to Sean.

"Yes, he does at that." Sean agreed getting nervous with the way Luke was fiddling with his gun. "Spencer you accidentally shoot our host there and I'll have to take you out."

"You wouldn't dare." Luke caught Sean's eye.

"Are you testing me, Spencer? You're a smarter man then that."

Luke rolled his eyes but kept his hand on his weapon. He just wanted to be in and out of here.

Laura and Anna paced in circles on the ship. Their eyes trained on the distant island they were nervous wrecks. "They'll be all right, right?" Laura asked Anna nervously.

"Of course they will. There's a lot of brainpower there and guts."

"And temper." Laura added. Moving toward Anna, she embraced her. "Please let them all be safe."

"They will, luv. They'll be back here before you know it."

"Well that's it." Tiffany bustled around the overcrowded penthouse. Anna and Lulu were napping on the couch; Robin and Nikolas heads were buried in schoolbooks. Lucky was watching a wrestling match and Ned was going over some paperwork. Alexis and Lucy were sipping some herbal tea at the dining room table and Tiffany joined them.

"They should be there now." She said, glancing at her watch. The three ladies all fell silent each thinking about the men that were risking their lives on a far off island. Such different men, Stefan, Alexis' brother was still an enigma to most, while Sean and Frisco were more forthright and direct men, though they too held their secrets.

"I hope they're all safe." Alexis ventured.

"They will be." Lucy said fiercely. "They have to be." Squeezing Lucy's hand Tiffany nodded regally. They would be fine. They had to be.

Frisco looked out the window curiously as Robert and Alex talked There were no guards in sight so this was proving to be easier then he or any of the rest of them had anticipated. Even though he didn't want to break up the beginning of this reunion; he knew that they would all be a lot safer off the island as quickly as their feet could carry them. Moving to Robert, he conveyed a look with his eyes that told Robert they should get going immediately.

"Is it time?" Robert asked unnecessarily. 

"Yes, we only have a small window of time where they'll be distracted by Cassadines inspection." Frisco turned to the older woman. "I'm afraid there won't be time for us to pick up any of your belongings."

"I understand." Blanche said with a wavery smile. "You must get the young master out before those who would hurt him can react." Frisco nodded and started the procession out the door and down the back stairs, weapon close at hand. Blanche followed, with Alex and Robert at the rear. As Robert watched his son just ahead of him, it was hard to concentrate on the task at hand, even knowing that his distraction could be the death of them all. So humbled by the fact that he had a full grown son, a man, Robert tried desperately to concentrate on moving soundlessly down the narrow and dark staircase.

"Let me see your kitchens." Stefan boomed to the assembled skeleton staff. "I would like to observe this and your ballroom." Robert and Frisco heard this as well as stood in silence in the small stairwell. "Silence." Frisco whispered to all there. What bad timing! They stood soundlessly for an eternity as Stefan looked over the kitchens thoroughly. Looking at his watch, Frisco realized it was nearly time to meet back at the boat. "He'll be done any moment." Frisco said in a whisper.

Moving slowly, close to the ground the foursome made it to the small boat and waited in tense silence for Sean, Stefan, and Luke. 

"The inspection shows you to be a hard working staff. I will pass on my observations to mother immediately." Stefan boomed after receiving a singal from Sean that they must go. My guards and I thank you for your hospitality."

"Would you like any refreshment before being on your way?" the butler ventured to ask. Maintaining a cool façade, Stefan shook his head. "No we must be going now. Thank you." 

The three men strolled down the path toward the boat at an unhurried pace.

"Did they get out?" Stefan inquired, voice tight.

"They did." Sean said. "Robert would have given a signal had they been caught." Approaching the boat, they all slowed when they saw the four passengers. 

"Hello Sean," Robert said in an undertone as they came nearby. "This is Alex and Blanche. Blanche is accompanying us." Sean shot Robert a stern look, but nodded. 

Alex looked at the three very different faces. Luke Spencer was much fiercer than anticipated, while Stefan Cassadine looked less regal and fierce than he had thought. Sean Donely looked rugged and in command at all times. 

Sean regarded the boy. In the dim light, he could still make out the brilliant blue of his eyes. He was Robert's son for sure. "Hello Alex. I'm Sean and this is Stefan and Luke." Alex nodded. He had done his homework and knew all of these people.

Eyeing the boy with some distaste, Luke finally put his hand out. "Hi kid."

Chapter 20

Alex looked at Luke's hand for a moment then shook it "Hello Mr. Spencer." Taken aback by the boy's firm handshake and level gaze, Luke smiled thinly. "Luke to you, kid." Unable to allow himself to warm to the boy yet, Luke gave Robert a meaningful look. Robert's pride and emotion were written all over his face. Luke sat in the boat next to the older woman.

Sean found himself seated next to Alex as the boat was started. The special motor sputtered to life with barely a whisper. "Are you all right?" Sean asked Alex with concern evident in his voice.

"Yes sir. I'm perfectly healthy and unharmed. And glad to be free." He added looking out over the water. Lost in thought, he recalled the last time he'd been off the island. A young boy, he had been taken along on a trip to the main island with Helena. He had enjoyed his time playing with a young and solemn boy. Otherwise he had never associated with boys his age. Things would be different now, Alex realized. With a stab of fear, he wondered how he would get on in the world. While he was educated, he had no idea how to deal with large groups of people.

"Laura I see them coming." Anna said, binoculars trained on the boat. "He's there Laura talking to Sean and they have a woman with them as well."

"Let me see!" Laura rushed over. With shaking hands, she focused on the ship. "Oh Anna." She whispered, "he's so handsome." Feeling suddenly left out Anna hugged Laura tightly. Both women embraced as the boat moved closer and closer. 

When the distant large yacht moved within view, Alex strained to see the faces standing at the rail. He only realized who they were when they were yards away. His mother and Anna were watching him arrive. The love swelling in his heart made him feel like he would burst. Robert saw Alex's reaction to seeing his mother and instinctively reached out to rub his shoulder. This had to be a disorienting, confusing and scary time for the boy. Twisting to see who was rubbing his shoulder, Alex's eyes filled when he saw his father.

"Are you all right?" Robert asked softly. Alex nodded firmly, ready to meet his mother. She motorboat nudged the larger boat gently as Sean and the WSB agents onboard secured the boats. Offering a hard, Sean helped Blanche up first. Her face etched with the concern for her charge, she accepted the hand gratefully. Stefan and Luke got out next followed by Frisco. Robert and Alex were the last ones out.

Stepping onto the larger ship, Alex searched the faces in the dark to locate her. She who had given him life, his mother. She was standing at the rail, tears streaming down her face. The universe ceased to exist for Alex the moment their eyes locked. "Mother," He whispered and ran the few steps to her.

Laura looked at her son, a mixture of fear and pride in her eyes. When he moved to her so quickly and hurtled himself in her arms, she finally felt complete. Smoothing his hair back and resting her cheek against his they both cried, each unable to form words. Finally, Alex was able to look at her. "Mother, " he managed in an emotion roughened voice.

"Oh Alexi." Laura whispered holding his held in her hands. 'I'm so sorry, we never knew. If we had we would have been here and have gotten you out of this place." Remorse hit Laura and her tears flowed freely. "Please someday I hope you can forgive me." Laura said.

"It wasn't your fault." Alex was quick to assure, moved by Laura's tears. "She's evil."

Sean cleared his throat, not wanting to disturb this get together but knowing he had to, he spoke up. "There's some action on the island. I think we need to go now. Everyone get in the main suite. There's plenty of room there and you'll be safe." 

Robert nodded, moving the group slowly to the large suite. Laura wouldn't release Alex's hand nor he hers. When they got to the suite they found some food and a table had been set for their arrival. Alex looked toward Blanche as he entered the room. Her quiet presence was putting him more at ease than anything else. Slowly releasing Laura's hand he moved to her. "Blanche, thank you. Thank you for being here with me and all that you've done. You have been the closest thing to family before today and you will always be family in my heart."

"Master Alexi you are like my grandson. I have always tried to watch out for you." She told him. "Go to your mother. She needs you now."

Laura watched her son with tears streaming down her face. "Luke?" She turned to look for him, smiling as he approached. "What do you think of him, Luke? Isn't he wonderful?"

Luke regarded the boy under a steady gaze. "I haven't seen any Cassadine horns pop out on his head darlin, but they always could. We made him leave the pitchfork and red suit there."

Unsure of weather Luke was serious or not, Laura nudged his arm. " Red suit? Pitchfork? This isn't Halloween, Luke."

"I know." Luke allowed himself to smile. "For someone raised by Helena he seems human."

Robert moved to Anna, holding her tightly. "How are you?" he asked. He wasn't about to gain one child to lose his unborn one.

Anna glanced over to the table of food. "Hungry." She admitted with a giggle.

"I'd like you to meet Alex, then how about feeding you and our little one." When Anna nodded, he led her over to Alex. "Alex?" Robert put his hand on his son's shoulder. Turning he met his father's gaze.

"Yes sir?" 

"I'd like you to meet your stepmother, my wife Anna. Anna this is Alex." Alex looked at Anna for a few moments then leaned in to hug her.

"I'm honored to meet you, Anna. May I call you that or. . ." Alex trailed off. There wasn't a special name for stepmother that he knew.

Honored, Anna smiled. He was a charmer. "Anna is just fine, Alex. We're delighted to have you with us."

Stefan approached the group slowly. He had some things to say to the boy. 

"Alex may I speak with you?" Alex looked up, wondering what the Cassadine would have to say.

Chapter21

Alex waited, considering his options before he reluctantly nodded his head. He followed Stefan a few paces away from his mother and waited patiently.

Stefan regarded the boy with a level stare. "I would like to apologize for the hardship my family has caused you."

Alex looked into Stefan's eyes for a moment. The man couldn't possibly know just how bad it had been for him. Or maybe he had. Alex had heard stories about the youngest Cassadine male. Dismissing the tales as idle gossip he now wondered if the stories had been rooted in fact and not fiction.

"You didn't cause this. You have nothing for which to apologize." As he extended his hand to Stefan a mighty boom cut the air and rocked their vessel.

"We've been found out." Sean said unnecessarily. They all felt the jerk as the engine shifted into higher power and they started moving faster through the choppy waters. With a look borne out of many years working together, Sean signaled Robert Anna and Frisco to be ready for any trouble.

"I'll be right back. Keep an eye on everyone." Sean said in an undertone to Luke. Nodding his head, Luke watched as Sean slipped out silently, followed by Robert Anna and Frisco. When they got out onto the open deck they saw six speedboats rushing toward them.

"Damn." Sean swore. "We're at top speed here. I hope they aren't heavily armed or we could be in trouble."

"Someone must have called the old sow." Frisco muttered. He checked to make sure his weapon was loaded then moved to the back of the boat. Robert and Anna shared a look and each moved to opposite sides of the ship while Sean moved to the font. 

As the speedboats pulled closer the news was much less grim. One person manned each boat and they didn't appear to be heavily armed. "Take out the engines." Sean called out. Anna and Robert were in the best positions to disable two of the boats, but the other four pulled closer steadily and surely.

Alex's head snapped up as he heard the gunfire and he immediately started for the door, only to have Luke's steely grip encase his arm. "Release me." He said trying to break Luke's grip.

"I don't think so." Luke replied, amused. "You're staying right here, kid."

"This is about me. I have a responsibility."

"A responsibility to stay here!" Luke roared, noting with grim satisfaction that Alex didn't back down or avert his gaze.

"A responsibility to help, sir." Alex made a move to the door.

Luke let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Just how do you think you're going to help, kid?" His eyes widened when Alex pulled out a length of pipe. "That could do some damage, kid." Even though he didn't want to like Alex, the kid had impressed him already. "But we're not letting you go. They're professionals. You're not."

"I could help." Alex insisted.

"Possibly." Luke agreed, "But you might also get into trouble and they'd have to spend time and risk themselves trying to help you."

Alex glared at Luke but sat down. He knew the older man was right.

Sean surveyed the boats approaching. They were well within firing range. "Aim to wound not kill." He called out and watched as Frisco took two of the boats out quickly. Joining Frisco at the back of the boat, Sean watched appreciatively as Anna took out the last two boats.

He could have left the job up to the WBS agents piloting the boat but since this was a personal matter, he had thought it better that they take care of the problem themselves. It would be the best for their morale. With satisfaction, Sean noticed the smiles of achievement on their faces. They hadn't worked together for so long, but the foursome still made a fearsome team.

"Good shooting Mrs Scorpio." Frisco teased. "If you ever decide to return to the WSB I want you as a partner."

Anna laughed. "Frisco I'm happy as a private investigator. Perhaps some day I'll return to the life." She put her hand on her stomach protectively. "Then again perhaps not. There is no shame in being the best private investigator in the state of New York and it's hardly a boring job."

Robert slipped an arm around Anna. You could never be boring." Her eyes sparkled as she gazed upon her beloved husband. Taking advantage of a few quiet moments, the four old friends surveyed the drifting boats.

"Alex is something else." Frisco said with a smile. "Nothing seemed to rattle him."

"Good genes." Sean agreed softly.

Robert nodded, emotions flooding him again. He was so proud of this man, his son. No words needed to be said; not that he could have verbalized the thoughts he was feeling.

"Luv let's go back inside." Anna put a gentle hand on Robert's arm. With a smile, he took her hand. When they walked back into the cabin, they saw Alex glaring at Luke while Laura sat in between her husband and son.

"Mate what's happened?" Robert asked Luke mildly.

"Ask Rambo." Luke rolled his eyes. At that, Alex stood and looked his father in the eye.

"I just offered to help out with this." He displayed the pipe. Robert grinned; his son's courage and mental sharpness were raising him even further in his estimation.

"We didn't have any hand combat but we could only have been aided by you." Anna said. When Alex beamed, she noticed the similarity in features between him and his father.

Sean watched the banter with a smile. Even Spencer was warming to the young man. Striding over to the furthest corner of the cabin, he dialed the penthouse in Port Charles.

Tiffany jumped as the phone rang, almost spilling her tea. She grabbed the phone with shaking hands. It had to be Sean. "Sean is that you?"

"Yes it is. We're on the way home. Everything went well."

"Oh thank goodness! Is everything all right? What's Alexi like?"

"All in good time Tiff." Sean smiled as he assured Tiffany that everyone was well then hung up. There were no words to describe this day or the boy that was now in their lives.

Chapter22

Tiffany hung up the phone and turned to the assembled people. "Everything's fine. They're on the way home." She announced the joy evident in her voice.

"Oh thank goodness." Lucy whispered. Her hands were shaking and though she tried to hide it, her tea was sloshing in the teacup. 

Tiffany smiled. "Your loyalty to friends is just amazing, darling. Why one would think you were very attached to one of the rescuers if one didn't know better." She arched a brow and gave Lucy a challenging look. Lucy started to answer but thought the better of it and just gave Tiff a dirty look.

Alexis made her way over to Ned, smiling at the playing children on her way over. Ned hadn't been listening, his attention absorbed by his paperwork. "Ned did you hear? They've rescued Alexi. They're on the way home." He didn't even react; she engrossed was he in his word. Alexis finally resorted to perching herself on the edge of the desk. "Oh Ned." She whispered seductively. 

"Hmmmm?" Ned finally looked up.

"They rescued Alexi." She informed him with an indulgent smile. In response, Ned grinned, flashing his heart-melting dimples.

"That's great. When can we get out of here?" Bending down to give him a playful kiss, Alexis laughed.

"Soon Ned, very soon." She told him, brushing his hair back with her fingers.

"So they have him, what does that mean for us?" Lucky asked to no one in particular. Though he and Robin were well aquatinted they couldn't be considered friends, and he and Nikolas were far from close. Knowing instinctively that Lucky needed companionship, Robin moved from Nikolas side to sit in between the boys.

"I don't know Lucky." Robin admitted. "He'll have to live with your mom or my dad. I just hope he's nice."

"He could come live with us, I'm his brother too." Nikolas reminded them with a small edge in his voice.

"You are." Robin agreed trying to be placating, even though she was getting annoyed.

"Haven't you Cassadines done enough?" Lucky had to ask. 'You really think they're going to let him move into Spook Island?"

"Lucky I was just…." Nikolas started then sighed when he saw Robin and Lucky's twin looks of displeasure. "All right. I'm going up to the bedroom." He said walking off. 

Robin sighed and gave Lucky a hug. "I'm sorry. I know this is so hard, Lucky but he will be our brother. I don't know how to deal with this myself."

"Do you think the Cassadines messed him up?" Lucky asked, sounding more hesitant than ever.

"I don't know," Robin admitted as Lucky gave voice to her greatest fear. "He could be horrible but then again he might not be. Your mom is a great lady and my dad is great too. Let's keep remembering that he has their blood in him. Helena couldn't ruin that."

"I know." Lucky allowed. "I just don't know what to feel about him. And your dad my mom and all the stupid secrets." Anger flashed in Lucky's eyes. Robin put her hand on Lucky's knee and nodded in sympathy. No more needed to be said right now.

"Why don't we eat something?" Robert asked as the group mingled in the cabin. After Alex had shown him the pipe, they had all stood in a group. The boat was running at full speed and the danger such as it was had been eradicated. They were the only watercraft in the area and steamed their way to Malta at a fast pace. 

The group slowly made their way to the cold cuts, fruits and cheese at a table at the far end of the room. Alex lingered behind, holding his backpack and staring off into space. Anna noticed his faraway expression and approached him.

"Alex, are you hungry?" Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she noticed when he jumped at the contract.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." He started and swallowed hard.

"It must be very frightening having all of these changes. If you want to talk, I'll be glad to listen or help out in any way I can." She smiled gently at him.

"Thank you." Alex smiled back. "I just don't know what being free is." Anna winced when he said that. It was true though, Alex has never seen or witnessed freedom for himself. His closest glimpses of freedom were from the television shows he watched.

"You will adjust and your father, your mother, Luke and I will be here. There are so many people who are worried and concerned about you. We'll all be glad to help you through."

Alex carefully put his backpack down and smiled again at his stepmother. "Thank you. It is a lot to absorb and figure out." 

Anna nodded motioned over to the food. "You need your strength Alex. Get something to eat." Together they walked over to the table.

"He's a hell of a kid isn't he?" Sean asked Robert as they stood together. They both watched Alex and Anna moving toward the table and noted Alex's expression of confusion. "He's got a long way to go to be thought of as American, though." Sean remarked. How do you feel about suddenly having a grown son? There hasn't been time for us to talk about things."

Wondering how to phrase his words, Robert turned to Sean. "How do I describe this? I feel happiness, yet I was cheated out of so much of his life. I want to get to know him as a person, but Sean so far, he impresses me."

"You're not the only one he impressed" Sean observed motioning in Luke and Laura's direction. "He's been pretty nice to Alex, being Luke Spencer and all."

Robert smiled and nodded his head. "Luke hasn't come around though, make no mistake about that."

"I know." Sean rolled his eyes. He was well aware of Luke's particular style.

"Do you like him?" Laura asked anxiously. She noticed Luke looking over Alex thoroughly before he met her eye.

"He's all right, for someone raised by wolves." Luke allowed, eyeing Alex again.

"Will you give him a chance?" Laura asked.

"I'll try." Luke said shortly. "That's the best I can offer darlin'. Is that enough for you?"

Laura nodded, and hugged her husband gratefully. "I love you Luke." She whispered against his strong chest as she relaxed in his strong embrace.

Chapter 23

Alex sat on a low bench and watched all the people around him. His eyes kept going between Blanche and his parents, who each stood with their mates. A blend of two different lifestyles and two different points in his life, still, this felt right. An observer, his eyes flickered over Robert and Anna who fairly glowed with their obvious love for one another, then moved on to Luke and Laura who looked more tempestuous.

Frisco watched the scene with warmth in his eyes and his thoughts on Lucy Coe. It was at the moment when he looked at Luke and Laura and Robert and Anna that he realized that he loved Lucy with every fiber of his being. A surge of pure joy suffused throughout him and he wanted to dance across the room.

Sean noticed the goofy smile on Frisco's face and excused himself to approach Frisco. "Hey Jones what has you looking so goofy?" Frisco just shrugged and smiled mysteriously. When Sean's penetrating gaze became too much he retreated to the bridge and picked up the secure line. He needed to speak with Lucy now. As he waited for her to pick up the phone, he nearly bounced up and down in little boy excitement.

Lucy looked up in surprise as her cell phone rang. Who could it be? She hadn't given that number out to many people at all.

"Hello?" She said, curiosity adding a breathless tone to her voice.

"Lucy? It's Frisc. What's happening there?"

"Hi Frisco." Lucy sighed and infused her voice with warmth and a hint of sexiness. "How are you baby?" She asked in the sexiest of whispers. Tiffany smiled across the room knowingly at Alexis.

"I miss you." Frisco allowed. "I really miss you Luce." His voice softened. "My place as soon as we get back. We'll spend the weekend in bed."

Lucy was very aware of the penetrating eyes of those around the room. Thinking of Frisco caused a blush to bring a warm glow to her face and down her neck and she stared at the table, knowing if she met all the staring eyes. They would be her undoing. "That's a deal Jones." She said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Frisco knew immediately that she was unable to speak freely with him. "All right. I'll see you soon Luce." He sighed wondering if she should say those words that were foremost in his mind. "Hey Kid." He started, but heard only the dial tone. With a sigh, Frisco closed his phone and stared at it. He had been so close to saying those words but scared of what they would symbolize. He wasn't ready to be hurt again. So soon after Felicia's marriage to Mac had broken his heart.

In truth, Frisco knew that he was responsible for his actions. He had ruined his marriage himself or rather his wanderlust did. An insatiable thirst for adventure had been the detriment of his marriage in the end. Then he had gone away and lost her forever. Mac Scorpio had been more than willing to take on the responsibilities that Frisco had been unable to meet at the time. He sighed heavily as he thought about his ex wife. A small part of him would always carry a torch for her. Deep in thought, he started to return to the room where all of his friends were.

"Are you all right?" Frisco looked up and met Alex's eyes. The younger man looked away as their eyes met. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to think for a moment. I didn't mean to intrude." Alex admitted.

"It's all right. Yeah, I'm all right. Woman troubles." The two men shared a smile. Having been a huge fan of the American soap operas, Alex well knew about romantic entanglements even if by afar.

As if he knew that Frisco needed a few minutes of silence. Alex moved off and went back into the room, watching everyone on the fringes. He didn't know quite where he fit in in all of this. Everyone here had established relationships and he didn't even know his parents. He went back over to the bench, content to be an observer as he decided where he fit in.

Robert's gaze crossed the room to light upon Alex. He looked so lost and alone and Robert didn't know if he needed space or to feel a part of things. Robert stepped toward the seated boy then looked in shock as Luke Spencer materialized at the boy's elbow.

"Hi kid." Luke said sitting down next to Alex.

"Hi." Alex replied, then added. "You don't like me very much do you?" 

Taken aback, Luke gave the younger man a long look. When he had first seen the boy that was the truth but now he had a grudging respect for him. This kid was Scorpio yes, but he also had something that was distinctly Spencer.

"No." Luke started slowly. "I didn't like you. You're ok now." After a moment, he patted Alex's shoulder in a gesture that told the boy more than his words ever could. He met Luke's eyes in a gesture of mutual respect and grudging admiration and Luke allowed himself an inward smile. This kid had the best of Scorpio and Laura.

"So what was that about, darling?" Tiffany inquired casually.

"Nothing." She colored deeply. "Frisco just wanted to know how things were going."

"And what did you tell him?" 

"That everything was fine ok, Tiff?" Lucy snapped. Alexis and Tiffany could barely hide their laughter at that.

"What's going on over there?" Lucky asked Robin, shaking his head.

"I have no idea." Robin replied with a giggle. Turning serious, she studied Lucky's expression carefully. "Lucky you know, Alexi will need your help. Can you imagine what it's been like being with Helena all the time? I mean, it sounds like he was a prisoner on this island. Imagine it, never having any friends or going to school or even being able to go out for a walk."

"Yeah." Lucky shuddered. "What do we do to help?" he asked Robin, wanting to say more. Finally deciding he could trust her, Lucky said "Robin what if this wrecks our parent's marriages?"

"It won't. It can't." Robin told him with a hug. She and Lucky had known each other for a long time and she was hoping this wouldn't pull them apart like it was pulling her and Nikolas apart. Nikolas, she sighed, wondering what to do about him. Things had suddenly become so much more complicated. 


End file.
